Wyatt's Revenge
by Nikki14u
Summary: It's been six months since Chris escaped to the past where he hopes to save his brother. But with an evil Wyatt hot on his trial has Chris's time run out? Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

**Teaser **

In the shadows of a cold, dark and wet cell sat a battered and bruised woman clenching an object tightly in her hands. "Please come back to me. I need you, please come back" the woman spoke to the object as if it could hear her some how. Hot tears streamed down her face as she thought back to their last love making session and how his hands felt against her skin and how much she loved laying in his arms after.

Then her mind shifted to their "would be" wedding day and the future they would have once he returned to her. She smiled slightly through her tears as she thought about what it would be like once she conceived their first child and the joy that day would bring them. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of foot steps heading her way. Thinking quickly she hid the object under the dirty, spring exposed mattress that she had been reduced to sleeping on ever since her lover set out on his mission. She then sat back down and waited for HIM to enter.

The foot steps came to a halt in front of her cell accompanied by a very familiar voice "Leave us and let it be known that we are not to be disturbed"

"Yes my Lord" the servant spoke before doing what the man asked of him.

"Hello Bianca" Wyatt spoke as he ascended upon her.

"Get away from me" she replied backing up further onto the bed.

"Now, now is that any way to speak to your soon to be brother in law" the man said as the sick smile that seemed to be his trademark spread across his face. "Besides, I've come here to tell you how well my plan has been coming along" he began quite smugly.

"Pretty soon I'll have everything I need to bring my sweet little baby brother home" Something in his voice made the woman shutter, which amused him to no end.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong Binky?" Wyatt taunted knowing exactly what the woman was thinking.

"You sick son of a bitch, you know exactly what you said" the woman spat back. No sooner had she finished her sentence was she lifted off of the bed by a magical forced and choked in mid air.

"Don't get nasty with me bitch! Your survival depends on you being a very good girl" he yelled out before dropping his brother's fiancé on the ground.

Walking over to her he added "I will get my brother back, with your help of course. And when I do, I plan on giving that little traitor a lesson that he will never forget. But for now, I'll take my frustrations out on you" the man said as he conjured a knife and ran it down the side of Bianca's face causing the girl to scream out in pain.

"Ahh, music to my ears. There's just something about a woman screaming out in pain that's just so very HOT" the man smiled as he moved on to his next trick that promised to be more painful than his first.

Once it was over and the man had healed the woman just enough to allow her life to continue the source of all evil gave her one last chance to save herself

"I'm going to ask you one time Binky. WILL. YOU. JOIN. ME?" the man said as he formed a fire ball in his hands. The painful months of torture was wearing on the woman, becoming way too much for her to bare, enough was enough and she was willing to do anything to make it stop.

Although Bianca wanted nothing to do with Wyatt and his legion of evil followers, deep down she knew that the only way the man she loved would come back in one piece, was if she was the one to capture him. Gathering what little strength left and getting to her feet the woman looked her attacker dead in the eye and spoke

"Yes Wyatt, I will join you. And I will do whatever it takes to bring Chris home, to both of us"

"See that wasn't so hard now was it? But unfortunately I don't quite trust you, so you're going to have to prove your loyalty to me" he said conjuring some clothing for the woman before speaking up once again. "Get dressed my dear. You're going on a witch hunt"


	2. Affection from Mom, A warning from my br...

**Chapter 1**

Chris sighed heavily as he leaned back onto the couch in his mother's office at P3. He made himself comfortable in the small space that had become his home for the past six months during his stay in the past where he was still having trouble finding the exact cause for his brother's less than angelic behavior. As he began to undress his mind drifted back to all the many times he thought that he was close to finding the big bad evil who stole his brother's innocents only to find out that he was wrong and that he had to go on to the next demon hunt. Not to mention the fact that he had to deal with the hatred and distrust coming from his family at every turn, something that was only adding to his stress, but there was one thing that kept him together during these hard times, the thought of going back home to her.

Pulling the diamond engagement ring out of his pocket Chris started at it in silence for quite some time before speaking. "I won't give up Bianca, no matter how much it hurts or how tired I get. I'll save Wyatt and give us the happy ending that we all deserve. I promise"

The boy continued staring at the ring willing it to give him the comfort that it did on so many other occasions, to no avail. He could feel the familiar warmth and tightness growing in his chest as the tears fell silently down his face causing him to jerk slightly as the tears came faster and threatened to throw him into a full on hysterical breakdown. He was so lost in the sadness and pain that he didn't hear the woman come in.

"Chris" the woman called out softly. "Are you ok" she questioned as she sat down next to him and brushing the hair out of his face. Although Piper was angry at the boy for his latest antics, something deep down inside of the woman compelled her to comfort him.

"I'm fine!" he said in a raised voice as he slid over and out of her reach, not wanting his mother to see him in his current state. Everything in the boy wanted to reach out to his mother, become a little boy again and allow her to take care of him like she had so long ago. His body ached for the comfort that could only come from her sweet embrace, but he knew that it would just compromise his quest to save his brother so he would just have to find solace else where.

"What are you doing here Piper?" the boy said returning to his usual cold and emotionless state.

"I just came to grab some paper work but if you want to talk about anything Chris, I'm here for you" the woman finished with a slight smile that would have broke her son's will had he been looking in her direction.

"Piper I'm fine, really"

"No Chris you're not. You were on the verge of hysteria just a minute ago so put that male ego of yours aside and tell me what's wrong. Come on Chris you can trust me" the woman pleaded.

Chris turned around and looked the only person that he loved more than his fiancé in the face and suddenly all of the stress that he was feeling seemed to fade away in that instant which didn't surprise the boy one bit, after all Piper Halliwell was the best mother in the world and could take away all of the pain and sadness away with a simple smile.

"I can honestly say that I'm ok now" the boy said finishing with a small smile.

"Well who knew that our neurotic little whitelighter's mouth could actually form a smile"

"Ha, Ha. I'm doubling over with laughter, really"

"Ah, there's the surly young man I know. Hey Chris whatever it is, it will get better"

"I hope so"

"Well I know so" she said giving the boy a squeeze on the shoulder before standing. "Remember whenever the quest to save Wyatt becomes too much for you to bare, just tell us and we'll help you Chris. You don't have to do it all on your own, after all he is my son, if anyone should be handling the situation, it should be my family" The woman couldn't help but noticed the way that the boy tensed up when she said the word family.

"Chris, is there something that you're not telling me?"

As much as he wanted to tell his mother the truth, the youngest Halliwell child believed the revelation would do more harm then good but then again he also knew that it was obvious that he was hiding something more, that he could admit without going into any further detail.

"Actually there is but I can't tell you Piper. I'm sorry, really I am. It's just that there's too much at stake already without me saying or doing something that could jeopardize the future in even worse ways" the boy said holding his mother's gaze.

Although she wanted to continue with the interrogation, she thought that it was best to let it go and figure out what the boy's connection to her family was later.

"Ok I won't push" she replied.

"Thanks. I know how hard it is for you not to know everything"

"Hey, what are you trying to say young man?"

"Nothing Mom" the boy joked, but the way he said it hit a nerve with the woman and again she would let it go for now.

"Cute, very cute" she said reaching into her desk and pulling out some files. "Alright, I'm off. Are you sure that you're ok?"

"Hey if not I'll just orb over to the manor and talk your ear off all night" the boy said with a smile.

"I'll be waiting" she winked. "Good-night Chris" Piper said before disappearing through the office door.

"Good-night, Mom" the boy whispered as he stretched out over the full length of the couch.

The second that Chris was comfortable he heard a familiar voice ring out in his head.

"Hello Christopher" the man's voice echoed. "No, it can't be" Chris thought sitting up as beads of sweat formed on his brow.

"I'm the most powerful being in the universe little brother, anything is possible. Come now you should have known I'd find you sooner or later" Wyatt's words pounded through the boy's head followed by his cruel and devious laughter.

"Leave me the hell alone you sick freak" the boy shot back trying not to show his fear.

"Freak, ha! Such harsh language coming from one almost lover to the other, I swear if I had a heart little brother it would have been crushed by your nasty little words. But don't worry, I still love you. Always have always will and that's why I'm coming for you Chris. Soon we'll be together again and this time there will be no escaping me. So make sure you get a good night's sleep little brother, I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a very big day for you and an even bigger night for the both of US" the man erupted with laughter once more as he left his brother to dwell on his last words.

Nothing in this or any other world had the power to scare Christopher Halliwell into submission, except his older brother who was now on his way to the past to collect him. Every muscle in his body tensed up as he thought about the amount of hard work he put into rescuing Wyatt that seemed to be going down the drain minute by minute. He had to do something and fast other wise the life he sacrificed with Bianca would have all been for nothing.

"I have to find a way cloak myself from him" the boy spoke out loud knowing that there was nothing that he could do since he was unable to use his powers against his brother. Suddenly a cloud of orbs appeared in front of him.

"So Chris what's got you so on edge" the Elder spoke with venom in his voice as he took a step in the boy's direction.

This couldn't be happening, Chris thought to himself. On top of dealing with Wyatt he now had to listen to his father's accusations and deal with the intense scrutiny. No he didn't have to put up with it and he would let Leo know exactly how he felt

"What the hell do you want Leo and it better be good" he spoke with an equal amount of disgust in his voice. He just hoped it was enough to distract his father from his true feelings.

"Come on Chris, it's written all over your face. So tell me who's after you? Is it another one of your demon friends?" the Elder said pulling the boy to his feet.

"Get the hell off of me"

"No, not until you tell me what plotting to do to my son this time"

"It doesn't concern you Leo"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really so get your hands off of me or you won't like what happens next" the boy spoke causing his father to release his hold.

"I'll figure out your secrets Chris and when I do, there'll be no place in heaven or hell that you'll be able to hide from me" the Elder warned before orbing out.

The moment that he was gone Chris sank down to the floor, pulled his knees into his chest and did the only thing that he could do at the moment, cry out in fear, pain and everything else in between.


	3. A Dream and Losing Control

**Chapter 2**

_**Dream**_

"_Mommy please help me" the voice of a little boy cried out into the night air. "Please Mommy, make him stop! Don't let him hurt me again please!" the child called out again in a more panicked tone. _

"_I'm coming sweetheart" the mother's voice answered back. _

"_Hurry Mommy, please hurry" the small child's voice was barely auditable through his sobbing. _

"_Where are you honey?" Piper shouted as she searched the moon lit forest for her child youngest child. _

"_No, no, stop Wyatt. Please, please don't hurt me again. I'm sorry" the boy yelled. _

_Suddenly the woman came to a stop in front of two little boys. The seemingly older one had his sibling down on the ground and hitting him repeatedly as the mother froze in horror looking on._

"_Wyatt, stop it. Leave your brother alone. He was just trying to help you. Your brother loves you, please stop!" the woman yelled before being magically hurled into a tree. _

"_MOOOOOOOM" the small boy shouted as the woman's bloody body hit the ground. The young child then ran over to the woman and brushed the hair out of her face. _

"_Please wake up Mommy, I'll be a good boy I promise" the boy sobbed into his mother's chest. _

"_Why did you do this to her Wyatt? Why did you hurt Mommy?" the boy questioned his brother. The older boy walked over to the pair with an evil grin on his face and responded to his brother's question _

"_It's all about power little brother, it's as simple as that" Evil laughed then filled the air as the picture faded to black._

_**End of Dream**_

Piper Halliwell nearly jumped out of her skin as she awoke from the horrible nightmare. She immediately ran into the bathroom and splashed cold water over her face trying frantically to remove the violent images from her head. Although she knew Wyatt was an only child something about the dream shook her to the core. Everything about it seemed so real.

From the blackness that surrounded the forest to the screams of the frightened child and the abuse that he was suffering at the hands of his older brother. The emotion and sheer force of it all had reduced the woman to tears. She then remembered the face of the younger child, even though she only caught one clear glace at it, she knew that she had seen that same face somewhere before but at her current state, there was no way she could possibly match it to the person that it belonged to.

"You have to stop this. It was just a dream, Wyatt's not a monster and besides he's an only child" she spoke to her image in the mirror.

Suddenly feeling the need to go see her child Piper made her way down the hall and crept quietly into her son's room. The woman looked down on the sleeping child in his current angelic state as her mind flashed back to the evil version of him that dominated her dream only moments ago. The child from the nightmare seemed so cold and driven by power, anger and hatred. Emotions that she hoped would never come from her precious little boy.

"Piper" a voice spoke. "Is everything ok?" the woman turned around to look into a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Chris" she said almost as if seeing the boy for the first time. "It's you" she continued as she made her way over to him.

"Yeah. Oh I suppose you were expecting Leo" the boy spoke in a saddened, child like voice.

No, it wasn't possible the woman thought. Her neurotic little whitelighter from the future couldn't be her son, there was no way. After all if he were family she would have sensed it especially if he was her son.

"No, I wasn't actually" she spoke in a soft tone.

"Anyway I could feel your distress so is there anything I can help you with? It's not Wyatt is it?" the boy questioned with a voice full of concern and fear.

"No he's fine. I just had a bad dream that's all" the woman said trying to convince her self.

"What happened in the dream?"

"Nothing, really Chris, I'm fine" she said brushing past the man and heading back into her room.

"Piper wait, you wanted to help me with my problems last night so let me help you with yours" the boy said with a slight smile.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm fine really" the woman replied.

"Ok then. I'll be upstairs if you need me" the boy spoke trying not to alert his mother to his raising anxiety.

"Ok" was all she could say as she watched the boy walk away and head up the attic stairs.

She stared at the spot where Chris had stood for a long while before regaining the use of her limbs. "Alright Piper get it together lady" she said as the haunted look of the boy from the dream replayed in her mind along side the look that her young whitelighter just held. She walked absent mindedly into the bathroom to start her day.

The oldest Halliwell sister turned on the water allowing it to cascade down her body. She watched as the clouds of steam rose to ceiling and stared aimlessly into the white fog as if searching for the answers to her questions, something, anything, that would tell her what her heart already knew. This scene would play on for quite a long time to come and the woman would repeatedly compared the two boys in her mind and continue to deny the link as painful truth came to her over and over again.

In the attic Christopher Halliwell was in a frantic state as he searched the book of shadows looking for anything that might assist him in cloaking himself from his psychotic older brother. Coming up empty the boy sighed deeply, laying his head on the book in defeat as his worried Aunts looked on.

"Chris, dude, what's the matter?" Paige questioned noticing the boy's weirder than usual behavior.

"Nothing" he replied rather too quickly.

"You're such liar Chris" his other aunt called out. "Come on, spill"

"I said nothings wrong, so just get off my back!" the boy yelled.

"Hey! We're just trying to help you Chris" the youngest sister responded.

"Well I didn't ask you for your got damn help so fuck off" the boy screamed once more.

"What the hell is your problem Chris?" Phoebe questioned.

"Your fake concern, that's what's wrong with me! You've all hated me and treated me like dirt since the moment I got here and now you wanna act like you give a shit" Chris shot back.

"Listen I don't know what's got you so stressed out but you really need to relax Chris" Paige warned.

"RELAX? Are you fucking kidding me? I have the source of all evil on my ass, which happens to be my big brother and you want me to relax" the boy answered back.

"Wait I thought you said Wyatt was the source of all evil" Phoebe said with an inquisitive look on her face as if she were trying to put together pieces of a puzzle. Chris simply shook his head and replied

"You guys have no idea what I've been through and I'm not about to sit here and explain it to you either. I'm just going to go and enjoy my last few minutes or hours here until he comes for me. Hey look on the bright side. You guys will finally be getting rid of your neurotic, annoying, all knowing, smug, smart-ass, useless, pathetic excuse for a whitelighter" the boy finished in a somber tone before orbing away as his stunned Aunts looked on.

Back at P3 Chris was hit with a wave of different emotions but fear was the most evident. The boy could feel the walls closing in on him as images of Wyatt trying to rape him entered his mind. How could someone he love turn into such a monster almost over night, he questioned as his heart raced at an inhuman speed.

"Damn you Waytt!" he shouted while throwing a table into the wall and causing several of his mother's glasses to shatter. His anger only intensified as he thought about everything that he had to go through in order to save his brother from his self. Leaving the love of his life behind, dealing with the torment of holding his mother at arms length and lying to her constantly, unable to tell her that he loved her or his aunts, making friends with demons, killing all day everyday without ceasing, being accused of various evil deeds and getting beat up by his own father, all for him, the brother that wanted to hurt him in the worst way possible.

Without warning the ground underneath him started to become unsteady as the room spun faster and faster until the boy collapsed on the floor in a fit of hysterical laughter. Chris threw his hands in the air and simply gave up.

"You win Wyatt. Do you hear me? You win. I swear you're so not fucking worth it any more" he giggled deliriously as he made his way to his feet. He then headed over to the bar and picked up a bottle of liquor on his way into the back office. Once he was seated at his mother's desk he pulled out a pen and piece of paper from the draw. After everything he had put his family through during his stay in the past he thought that they deserved to know the truth and since his brother would probably grab him and instantaneously return to the future, a letter was the only way to inform them of what is and what was to be.

"Here goes nothing" the boy spoke as he took a long sip of liquid and started to write.

Meanwhile in the future stood a leather clad Bianca as she waited in the shadows for her prey to arrive. Every since she pledged her allegiance to Wyatt the man was hell bent on having her prove herself by killing every single witch that opposed him whether there was proof of treachery or not. Although she didn't enjoy the kills she knew it was necessary to gain the evil dictator's trust. So she would grin and bare it, until it was time to bring her fiancé home.

"What's taking so damn long" the woman spoke out loud just as her target appeared. Instantly she shimmered out and appeared right in front of the man, plunging an athame into his gut. The witch cried out in pain as his assailant stabbing him yet again in the back.

"I'm sorry about this. I really am" Bianca said not necessarily to the person that she had just murdered but to Chris knowing that her fiancé would be less than thrilled with her actions.

When she was sure that the bleeding form in front of her was in fact dead, the woman cut off one of his fingers as proof of the kill before shimmer out.

"Here" she spoke as she reformed in front of her soon to be brother in law, throwing the evidence down in front of him. He looked it over cautiously before smiling admirably at his assassin's work.

"Extraordinary" the man smirked. "You know, you never cease to amaze me Binky. Tell me, was this witch easy prey for you" the evil being questioned.

"Every prey is easy for me" the woman responded much to her dictator's delight.

"Glad to hear it. Oh and just to let you know the potion and spell are almost ready for us to go and collect our disobedient loved one" the man continued.

"How much longer is it going to take?"

"What's the matter Binky, has it been that long for you?"

"Go to hell Wyatt" the woman shot back inciting laughter from the man.

"Wow you can be a real bitch when you're not getting any" he smirked. "Anyway Binky" the man said getting to his feet.

"I have a nice little surprise for you" "Oh really what would that be?" Bianca was barely able to finish her sentence before Wyatt's demons flamed in with the answer to her question.

"Mom" the woman whispered as she took in her mother's awful state.

"What did you do to her?" she shouted as she made her way over to the injured form.

"Nothing, yet. Did you really think that I would be stupid enough to take you at your word Binky? No, no I had to make sure that you wouldn't attempt to turn on me the second my baby brother made his return debut. After all, a man in my position can never be too careful" he said running his hand over the woman's hair.

"Damien, Brock, make sure our Binky's mommy is very comfortable while we're gone. I want her to have a blissful stay here at the You're Fucked Hotel" the man laughed.

"It's ok Mom, you'll be safe here until I get back" the girl spoke trying to keep an unbreakable look about her as she watched the guards hurl her mother off to one of Wyatt's holding cells. "How dare you? You sick, twisted son of a bi…" the woman was abruptly cut off as her face was roughly met with Wyatt's open hand.

"Watch it Binky I wouldn't say that about your deceased mother in law if I were you, unless you want to join her in the after life. Now that we got that unpleasantness out of the way, it's time to prepare for our little trip to the past" Wyatt spoke before roughly grabbing the girl's arm and flaming out.


	4. Discovery and Letting go

**Thanks so much immense amount of support you guys have been giving my stories. You are the BEST!**

**Chapter 3**

"Is the potion ready yet?" the evil dictator's words echoed throughout the dimly lit attic of what used to be his family home.

"Just a few more minutes my Lord" the demon replied adding another ingredient to the mixture.

"Good then we're right on schedule Binky" he smirked in the direction of his brother's fiancé who only glared at him in return.

"Don't worry sweetie" the man began softly creasing the woman's face. "Christopher will be home soon enough to…relieve you. Maybe then you'll stop being such a stuffy little bitch" he spoke in warning tone.

"I'm sorry Lord Wyatt. I'll try a little harder to work on my behavioral problems" the woman said hating herself more and more with each pacifying word she spoke.

"See to it that you do or reunion with my brother will be a short lived one" Wyatt said giving the woman an evil gaze that sent chills down her spine.

Bianca watched on intently as Wyatt conversed with a few of his upper level demonic henchmen. She wanted so badly to tell the man exactly what she thought of him, but she knew that would only result in the loss of not only her mother's life, but hers and Chris's as well.

Her separation from the man she loved had proven to be even more difficult than she thought and dealing with his evil brother on a daily basis only made things worse. The young phoenix's mood changed from anger to sadness as she contemplated the consequences that joining the dark side would have on her relationship with the youngest Halliwell brother. She knew that her extremely evil and demonic deeds since her fiancés departure will not go over too well with the boy. She just hoped that he will come to understand why she did it, if not she would do whatever it took to convince him.

The sound of her soon to be brother in laws voice broke her train of thought. "DID YOU HEAR ME?" the man yelled into her ear rather annoyed by the woman's short attention span.

"No Wyatt. I'm sorry I didn't" the woman replied.

"I SAID that the potion is finished and it's time to go collect our darling little Christopher. By the way Binks I'm sure my brother will forgive you for your acts of treachery during his absences. If not, I'll be sure to put in a good word for you during the after glow of my session with him" the man snickered at the look of disgust the woman held.

"Here you are my Lord" a demon spoke as he presented Wyatt with a red potion vial.

"Are you sure that the portal will stay open long enough for us to complete our mission?" the master questioned.

"Yes my Lord. It will stay open for as long as you command it to"

Turning to back to his assassin the man gave his usual crooked smile and said "Good, now let's go get our boy"

It seemed like days had passed by the time Christopher Halliwell finally came too from his drunken stupor. He slowly raised his head off of the hard surface and blinked several times giving his eyes a moment to adjust to the digital clock that sat on his mother's desk. The pounding in his head wasn't aiding him in his mission but rather hindering him as he grabbed his temples and rubbed them slightly. "Shit" the boy said as his vision came into focus. "6:30?" he continued looking at the clock puzzled as to how much time had gone by. Then it hit him.

He had been unconscious since eleven o'clock that morning after trying unsuccessfully to find something that would help block him from his brother's radar. The next thing Chris knew, he was spiraling out of control and drinking heavily as he wrote a letter to his family explaining the situation. The boy's body immediately tensed up as he could feel his brother getting closer. It was then that Chris stood up, unsteadily at first, before putting the letter to his family in his pocket and orbing out.

In the kitchen of his family's home, he could sense that he was alone while his Mom and Aunts where upstairs fussing over his brother's sweeter counter part. He then fixed himself a cup of coffee to help him sober up a bit and made himself comfortable at the table. His mind flashed different scenarios as he thought about what his brother was going to do to him once he was back in his time and only one word came to mind, but he wouldn't allow himself to say it. Instead he chose to think about the only good thing he had to go back to, Bianca, his fiancé and love of his life.

Chris just prayed that his brother hadn't harmed the girl in any way. That is if he hadn't already killed her for betraying him. Taking a small sip from the cup Chris remembered that his mother kept a bottle of aspirin in one of the kitchen draws. Getting up slowly and moving as fast as his body would allow him to, he opened the draw and took two capsules out of the bottle and swallowed them before replacing the container back in the draw, all the while being watched by a very intrigued Piper Halliwell.

Piper stood in the door way and watched as the man who might be her second child sit at the kitchen table starring hopelessly into his coffee mug. His deathly appearance made the woman wonder if the boy was sick or not as her motherly instincts seemed to be screaming to her that something was wrong, but until she had proof that he was in fact her son, she would not pry. Taking deep breath the woman entered the room where the boy remained unaware of her presents or pretended not to care.

"Chris" she said approaching the boy with caution. "Are you ok?"

"Go away Piper" the boy said without lifting his head.

"Wow what did I do or not do this time" she said referring to the many demon hunts that she refused to join him on.

"Nothing, I'm just not in a talking mood that's all"

"I see. You're not looking too good, do you want me to call Leo for you?" she said trying not to let the dejection show in her voice.

"I said I'm fine. Now please just do what you need to do and go away" the boy's voice broke slightly as he tried not to cry in front of his mother. As much as he wanted and needed her comfort he knew that no good would come of revealing his true identity to her, at least not until he was long gone so he wouldn't see the hurt look in her eyes or deal with the many questions that he was sure she would throw his way.

"You don't have to be so nasty Chris" the woman scolded the boy. "If it has anything to do with Wyatt then tell me so I can help you" she pleaded.

"I can't go into it Piper. Listen I know that you never really like me or trusted me but everything I've done since the moment I got here has been for you and your family" the boy said holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Chris" the woman said moving to sit next to him. "Whatever it is you can tell me. We can get through this together. You just have to confide in me" the woman smiled warmly as she brushed the hair out of the boy's face. The boy then lifted his blue-green eyes to meet this mother's gaze and that's when she saw it for the first time. Those eyes had Leo written all over them. In that instant it was as if a window had been abruptly opened and the light shone in blindingly, illuminating the truth that had been hidden in the darkness for way too long. At that moment Leo chose to orb in.

Leo didn't know what to make of the situation in front of him. There sat his wife looking almost lovingly into the eyes of the man that had spent the past several months ruining his family.

"What the hell is going on here?" the man asked as he approached the two. When neither of them responded the man repeated his original question "Umm hello! I said what the hell is going on?" he said tapping his hand on the woman's shoulder bringing her out of her trance.

"Nothing, in fact we're finished here. Good-bye Piper" the boy said before standing and orbing out.

"Piper what was that about" The Elders question went unanswered as the woman mad a dash for the stairs with the man hot on her trail.

Meanwhile in the attic stood a visibly shaken Chris. He could feel his brother's presents getting closer and closer. Not to mention the fact that he was about to lose his mother all over again who just minutes ago looked at her as if he were her little boy again. But that wasn't possible, or was it? Had Piper finally figured out his secret? The boy didn't have any time to ponder any further as he heard his Aunts enter the attic.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Phoebe began as the two women made their way over to where he was standing.

"Is everything ok? You look like hell" Paige picked up where her sister left off.

Neither the boy nor his aunts had time to utter another word as their attention was drawn to the attic wall that was now glowing a bright blue color. Suddenly a portal opened as two uninvited guest step out. One was a tall and well built blond man in his early twenties the other was a slightly younger woman with dark hair.

"Hello Christopher" the man said in a disturbingly rough voice.

"Hello, Wyatt" the boy replied not quite sounding like himself.

The two stood glaring at each other as their parents entered the room. "Chris what's going on?" the woman questioned not liking the small distance between her son and the intruder.

"It's ok Piper" the boy said moving to stand by his brother's side.

"I'm going home" he said throwing the letter down at his mother's feet.

"I don't understand. You came here to help us save Wyatt and now you're just going to leave?" the woman spoke not knowing what to do.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of him, Mom" the blond man replied. Everyone in the room froze not believing what they heard.

"Wyatt?" the woman said in a state of shock.

"Yes Mom it's your little boy. I bet you're surprised at how absolutely hot I am, right?" the man smirked.

Piper and Leo stood looking at the adult version of their oldest child. Nothing about him even remotely resembled the sweet innocent child that was a sleep in his crib. The love that they saw in their little boy's eyes everyday was replaced by a cold seething hatred and ominous presences that could stop someone's heart with little or no effort.

It became painfully clear that everything Chris had warned them about was true. The boy's mother looked into his eyes and saw the evil child from her dream starring back at her while the cries of the boy's abused brother echoed in her mind "_Mommy please help me. Please Mommy, make him stop! Don't let him hurt me again please!"_ The tiny voice played over and over again but now it was big Chris's eyes that held the terrified look.

"You don't have to go honey" Piper said causing those around the woman to send curious gazes her way. "You can stay here with me, where you're safe"

"Sorry mommy dearest but Christopher has to come home now. My rebellious little brother should have never come here to begin with" he said running a sickening hand over the boy's face. "Have I told you how much I missed you little brother? Oh and don't worry I fully intend to picking up where we started" the man said pulling the boy in closer while his family looked on horrified.

During this time Chris did nothing but stare down helplessly at the floor knowing that without being able to use his powers against his brother he had no shot in hell of escaping him.

"Don't you dare touch him Wyatt!" Piper screamed.

"You know Mom the last time you went one on one with me you lost your life. So I strongly advise you to shut the fuck up"

"This isn't you Wyatt, you're good" Leo spoke not wanting to believe that he had taken the side of the bad seed and made the life of his good son a living hell every since he arrived in the past.

"Oh if it wasn't for the fact that I need both of you worthless sacks of shit to conceive my brother I would kill you right here right now and save myself a lot of future aggravation. In any event I would love to stay here and chat, but Chris and I have some business that we need to take of. Ta ta" the man said before grabbing the younger boy and disappearing through the portal along side his accomplice.

"Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?" Paige spoke finding her voice before the others.

"I can't believe that was Wyatt. Did you see the way he was touching Chris?" Phoebe continued.

"This isn't right. Wyatt's evil and Chris is our son" Leo said while still in a daze.

"Piper when were you going to tell us about Chris" the youngest sister questioned the other.

"We don't have time for this" the woman said picking up the envelope that her son dropped on the floor before he left hoping that he may have left a clue in the letter.

"No Piper I want to know now! Why didn't you tell me that Chris was my son" Leo almost yelled.

"You know what Leo I don't have time to deal with your guilt right now. All that matters is finding a way to get Chris back" the woman said while frantically tearing open the envelope as her sisters and husband moved to stand at her side. Unfolding the paper and taking a deep breath, she read the letter out loud.


	5. A letter from my son

**Chapter 4**

_Dear Piper and family,_

_  
Or shall I call you Mom because that's who you really are to me. I know this must come as a shock to you seeing as how you hate me and all but I am yours and Leo's son and Wyatt's younger brother._

_I guess I should start by telling you that I really am sorry for all the lies I told and how I treated you all since I arrived here but in my defense I only did what I thought was right at the time and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I've just been on this quest to save my brother for quite sometime now and I was starting to lose control only because I didn't know exactly what it was that triggered my brother's turn. I guess now I'll never know. _

_Living with him has been rough and it's beginning to take its toll on my mind, body and soul. Although there were good times that we spent together as a family there are way too many bad times that seemed to have banished all the pleasant memories out of my mind and into the abyss where they will remain buried for a long time to come. I'm sorry Mom and Dad but there is no easy way to put this but I will do my best to soften the blow. _

_Wyatt is the biggest evil that you could possibly go up against. As much as I love my brother, I have to admit that there is nothing that he wouldn't do for power and domination, including killing innocent witches, women, child and eventually his own family. It's as if a dark force has taken root within his soul, tainting his sense of right and wrong replacing it with maliciousness and the need for self gratification._

_Now I don't want you to blame yourselves for any of this. It isn't your fault and there was nothing that you could have done differently that would change any of this, except find the evil that stole my brother and protector from me. I just hope that we're not already too late. _

_As much as I hate the things that he's done to me, to the world, I still think that Wyatt can be saved. I just ask that you keep your eyes and ears open and carefully evaluate everything he says and does over the next few years because I may not be around to help you or point some things out like I did in the past. Why?_

_Well it's no secret that I'm the cause of you and Dad's divorce and in doing such I've screwed myself big time. My conception date is this month so needless to say nothing short of a miracle is going to get you two back together so I'm prepared to deal with the consequences of my actions. All I ask is that you keep my big brother safe and give him the happy ending that he deserves. Even though my version of him is a monster who is in fact obsessed with everything evil and who will probably do unspeakable things to me once he gets his hands on me, doesn't mean that your Wyatt is completely lost to you, fortunately he still has a chance._

_I don't say these things to make you feel sorry for me or to take pity on me, it's just that I want you to understand what I've been dealing with and why I am the way that I am, it's all I know. Protecting myself has become a way of life for me ever since the day…you all died. Yeah I know it's not something that you want to hear, but I have to tell you these things so you know what to do to avoid getting yourselves killed and unfortunately it ties right in to the evil that takes over my brother._

_I think that knowing what happens to you all was the hardest part of my mission. My dealings with demons was easier than dealing with the ones that I love treating me the way that you guys did sometimes and again I deserved every minute of it for all the secrets I kept and the lies I told. I just wish that I got to tell you all how much I loved you before my brother dragged me back to the future with him._

_Well don't feel too bad for me because I do have one person in my life that I can still trust and that's Bianca. She's my fiancé and love of my life and the only good thing that I have in the future to go back to. She's a phoenix (please don't freak out Mom she's good, I swear) and we've been together for quite a while now. She means the world to me and I wish you guys had the pleasure of meeting her but maybe you will someday, that is if I even exist any more._

_Anyway I have to go now do to the fact that I'm getting a little woozy from the amount of liquor that I've been drinking to numb the pain of failure and the fear of what's to come for me in the form of my older brother. Hey maybe I deserve everything that's happened to me. Maybe sharing you all with me was what turned Wyatt evil? Well just a little speculation on my part or rambling do to my current state of intoxication but who knows. Only time will tell and I hope this time we all get it right._

_Remember, no matter what happens I love you all, even you Dad. No matter how badly you treated me during my stay here in the past or in my future, I still love you and I know that you did your best as far as I was concerned and for that I will always be grateful. _

_Take care guys._

_Love always,_

_Christopher Perry Halliwell a.k.a Mommy's little peanut (that name always cracked me up and I would have given anything to hear you say that to me, but hey at least I go to see my Mother's perfect smile one last time)_

Piper Halliwell sank down to her knees the second that she finished reading the letter to her family. She sobbed heavily into her ex-husbands shoulder as he cradled her in his arms, rocking her gently as his own tears streamed down his face. Her youngest sister exited the attic in hysterics and made her way towards her room to cry in private. While Phoebe was too paralyzed by the immense wave of emotions that everyone close to her was feeling at the moment. So she stood there in a daze crying hard for the mother who had lost her child, the father who carried both feelings of guilt and heartbreak and for the son who suffered in silence.


	6. A hidden spell and Numbing the pain

**Chapter 5**

It was now an hour later and everyone was gathered together silently in attic of Halliwell manor. Piper and Leo were leaning against one another as Paige and Phoebe starred helplessly at the book of shadows searching hard to find something that would help them rescue the boy from the clutches of his evil older sibling. Not finding anything right away only added to the extreme amount of emotional distress that each individual was feeling. Sighing heavily and laying her head down the book one of the women began to speak.

"There's nothing in here" Paige yelled out in frustration.

"Let me see" Phoebe spoke pushing her sister aside to check the book for herself.

"Whatever" the woman replied as she sat in the empty space next to her oldest sister. "Hey how is she holding up?" Paige questioned her ex-brother in law.

"I don't know. She hasn't spoken a word since she finished reading the letter" the man sadly replied.

"Piper sweetie, it's me Paige" she said whisking the woman's hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, we're going to get him back. I promise"

The distraught woman raised her head slightly to meet her youngest sister's gaze for only second before looking back down to the floor.

"Piper" the father of her children now pleaded. "Honey you have to snap out of this. You're not doing yourself or Chris any good. He needs you to be strong for him and I know this is difficult but we have to be on top of our game if we're ever going to get him back" the man finished running an affectionate hand over the woman's hair.

"He's right Piper you've got to snap out of it. Chris is depending on you to come through for him"

"Really?" the woman spoke keeping her eyes fixated on the floor. "Like I came through for him when Wyatt came for him or when Wyatt touched him the way that he did or the way I put up such a huge fight when his brother dragged him back to the future"

"Would you stop this Piper, there was nothing that you could have done to stop Wyatt and if you had tried you probably would have gotten yourself killed" Paige tried to talk some sense into her sister.

"Yeah maybe but at least Chris would have known that I gave a damn about him instead of just handing him over to his sick demented brother"

"Of course he knows that you care about him Piper. Did you not read the letter? Chris loves you and he knows that you would have given anything to save him"

"I don't deserve his love Leo. He went through so much for us, for this family and I treated him horribly in return. What kind of mother does that to her son?" the woman sobbed.

"You didn't know who he was Piper, none of us did" Paige tried to comfort her sister once again when Phoebe's voice broke in.

"Hey I think I found something" Phoebe said pulling a loose page from the book as she moved over to join the rest of the group.

"That's Chris's handwriting" Leo announced as he studied the paper over.

"What is it?" Piper questioned hoping that it was a clue that would lead her to her son.

"Well it…" Paige began before tailing off as an eager look crept across her face. "It looks like a time travel spell"

Christopher Halliwell grabbed a towel from the rack as he stepped out of the shower and made his way into his old bedroom. Nothing had changed since the day that he left for the past. It was almost as if it was his brother's shrine to him. But that didn't matter any more nothing did as the boy knew that his life was going to be a living hell until the day he died.

Chris was trapped in this particular hell with Wyatt in the staring role as the devil himself. There was no longer any hope left for him, he would have to get used to being his brother's right hand man and whatever else that he commanded of him. His will was no longer his own but rather an extension of his evil brother's and with that came a whole other set of problems that he just simply didn't have the strength to deal with at the moment for Chris knew that the worse was just seconds away.

Making his way over to his bed the youngest Halliwell son didn't even bother to put dress seeing as how he wouldn't have the need for clothing tonight anyway. He just slid under the silk sheets that covered his large bed and pulled a vile out of his jean that lay on the floor beside his bed.

He had made the special potion to numb his mind and body the second that he found out his brother had found a way to capture him. The instant that the last drop of liquid fell from the vial and into his mouth Wyatt entered the room sporting the same attire as his brother. "Hello Chris. I think it's time that we pick up where we left off, don't you?" was all the boy remembered hearing, as his mind, body and soul disappeared and the darkness surrounded him.

When everything was said and done Wyatt lay quietly at his brother's side while Chris stared blankly at the ceiling. "Why so quiet little brother? Didn't you enjoy our little session together" the older man asked running his fingers through the boy's hair. "You got what you wanted. So just go away" Chris spoke softly still looking upward. "There's no need to get nasty Chris. I love you and this was just a way of proving it to you"

"A card, a gift or maybe even my freedom would have been more than enough to suffice" the boy shot back. "And exactly where would the fun be in that" the man laughed as he made it to his feet. "I would love to stay her with you all night and perhaps give it another go but my wife's waiting for me. Oh and don't worry Chris, I will always have enough energy left for you" Wyatt smirked evilly before flaming out and leaving a violated, hurt and destroyed Chris alone to cry silent tears.


	7. My mistakes and Bringing him home

**Chapter 6**

She never wanted him to get hurt or end up in this position. If only she had thought her plan all the way through Wyatt wouldn't have been able to violate him the way that he did. Now her fiancé, the man that she loved, was suffering immensely and it was all her fault. Not only did she betray him by re-joining his brother's army but she had played a major part in bringing him back to the future which ultimately led to his rape at the hands of his own brother.

Her heart almost shattered at the sight of the man she loved curled up in a ball holding onto his pillow tight and staring off into nothingness. The boy appeared to be an empty shell with no emotions or feelings to be shown it was almost as if he was, numb.

She was a few feet away from when she heard his voice causing her to stop her dead in her tracks.

"What the hell do you want?" Chris spoke in malice tone not even bothering to look the woman in the eye.

"I came to see how you were doing" she said in a shaken voice as she remained frozen in place.

"Well you've seen me now get the fuck out" the boy shot back in a voice she didn't recognize.

"Chris please, don't push me away" she spoke softly as tears welled up in her eyes. "I am so sorry for what he did honey. I tried to flame in and stop him but he blocked me" she explained hoping that this would be enough for the boy to forgive her.

"Ha. I was just rapped by my own brother who was only able to do so because of your help and now you want to sit here and hand me so phony ass apology?"

"He made me do it Chris! He said that if I didn't help him find that last ingredient than not only was he going to kill my mother, but he was going to kill you as well"

"Trust me the way I'm feeling right now death would be blessing" the boy laughed sounding exactly like his brother which frightened the girl.

"Chris please, you don't mean that" she spoke trying hard not to cry.

"The hell I don't"

"No! Stop talking like that! Baby please, you can't give up. I love you too much, you have to believe that. You have to live for me, for us"

"Newsflash darling, there is no us!"

"I don't believe you"

"Well believe it sweetie. It seems as if my brother will be my new…"

"Don't you dare say it!"

"Why is the truth too painful for you, Binky? Does it hurt to know that you're the reason that I'm here. That you're the reason there is no us. Face it Binks you fuck up and I'm the one who has to deal with the consequences of your actions" the boy screamed.

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" the woman shouted over and over again knowing that her fiancé was right, it was all her fault, she did betray in the worse way possible.

But she would not let him go that easily. She would beg and plea until he forgave her, until he was hers once more and together they would take on the evil Wyatt.

Taking another step in his direction Bianca tried desperately to plead her case. "I love you so much baby and I will do anything you want me to in order to prove it my love"

"Take another step Bianca and I'll help you prove that flying into a wall really does hurt" the boy's eyes now looked into her as she could feel the ice water racing through his veins.

"Chris please" she said taking the risk of anther step.

The boy immediately flung out his hand and sent the woman flying several feet backwards into the wall behind her.

"I warned you Binks, now get the fuck out of my face and the next time you come anywhere near me I will kill you" the boy spoke causing fear to rise in the woman's body for the first time in her life.

"It's ok baby I forgive you. I know that you're just in pain right now, you'll see things more clearly later"

"You are so got damn delusional" Chris spoke with a disgusted look plastered over his perfect features.

I'm not giving up on us Chris, not now, not ever" she spoke softly while ignoring the pain and allowing the tears escape her eyes.

"You don't have to Binky, I already did" the boy replied coldly as he watched the love of his life flame away and once she was out of sight he would finally release tears of his own.

Meanwhile in the past:

"Alright Wyatt will be safe at magic school while we're gone" Piper Halliwell spoke as she poured the potion into three separate bottles.

"I hope Chris is ok and we're not too late" Phoebe said throwing the piece of chalk to the side.

"We're not" both Piper and Leo spoke trying to hang on to what little bit of hope they had.

"Paige, how are we doing on weapons and potions?" Piper questioned.

"Well I made the strongest potions possible. A few to enhance our powers if necessary and I also have a few athames" the woman responded earning her a nod of approval from all in attendance.

"Good" Leo said putting a few of the potions into his pocket.

"Piper why did you bottle three potions for the portal, we only need two" Phoebe asked as the others joined her in front of the symbol.

"You never know what could happen and I just want to be prepaired" the woman replied as she moved to join the group.

"Ok is everybody ready?" the man questioned.

"As ready as we'll ever be" the youngest sister answered.

"Alright then, let's go get our boy" Piper said with a smile before she recited the spell.

Hear these words hear my rhyme heed the hope within my mind

Send us back to where we'll find

What we wish in place and time.

Suddenly the wall began to glow brightly as the portal that would carry them to the future opened. Everyone gave each other a weary glance before stepping into the portal with one goal in mind, to bring their youngest member home.


	8. Finding our way to him

**Chapter 7**

Autumn could not believe the man that her husband had become. One minute he seemed like the typical night in shining armor then within the blink of an eye he had transformed into a controlling monster that deemed it necessary to dominate every aspect of her life. Taking it upon him self to tell when to eat, sleep, how to act, when to give her body to him, any and everything you could think of. Unfortunately she wasn't the only one that was subject to his cruel, unfeeling and self gratifying ways.

Of all the people that were forced to bow down to the powerful twice blessed son none of them had been hurt and thoroughly destroyed like his brother. All he ever wanted to do was save his older sibling from the evil that had possessed his very being so long ago and all the boy received for his heroic efforts was the most unspeakable, heinous act of violence anyone could ever possible face, rape.

The act it's self was bad enough but to have your own brother in the role of attacker was even worse. Autumn could hear the horrid details and the sick, twisted smile that spread across her husband's face as he told her of his sexual escapade with his brother. She wanted to scream at him, tell him how grotesque he was but she knew that nothing good would come of it and she was in no mood to get hit again, so the woman just sat quietly as he heart arched for the boy with each and every word the evil dictator spoke. She just hoped and prayed that someone would come and rescue the tormented soul and soon.

"He doesn't need rescuing Autumn, neither do you" the man beside her spoke as he turned to face her. She always hated his constant invasion of her mind.

"You wouldn't feel that way if you weren't having thoughts that you shouldn't" Wyatt responded once again to her unspoken words.

"I really wish you would stop doing that Wyatt. It's rude" the woman stiffly replied.

"You're quite right, it is rude. Now ask me if I give a damn?" the man smirked as he took in the woman's look of absolute annoyance.

"You are such a pretentious asshole" Autumn spoke out in frustration.

"Yeah but you still want me" the rather cocky Halliwell shot back.

"Whatever"

"Oh come now dear, I'm sure years of schooling have provided you with a much better and more complex vocabulary then that" the man spoke at her in mock disappointment.

"Don't you have someone else to bother, perhaps a minion or two"

"Nope my morning and afternoon are free and once I check on my precious little baby brother, I fully intent to spend all of my time right here with you" he said before kissing her passionately.

"Really? Don't put your little demonic friends on hold for little old me" the woman spoke hoping that she would be able to persuade the man into doing other things.

"Hey you shouldn't say or think things like that my love, otherwise I might start to believe that you don't want me around and we all know what would happen then, now don't we?" Wyatt spoke with his voice full of warning.

"Yes Wyatt" was all Autumn was able to say as she cascaded her gaze upwards towards the ceiling.

"That's more like it, now I'm going to go check up on Christopher and I expect you to be up and dressed by the time I get back" the man said as he adjusted his clothing.

"I'll be ready my Lord" the woman said as her husband and dominator flamed out and her heart began to break again for her best friend.

_**Attic of the Halliwell Museum**_

The bright blue lights that illuminated the brick wall in the attic of the former home of the Halliwell's was a far cry from the dark, gloominess of the room it's self. As the four individuals appeared they looked over their surroundings as the group instantly noticed the velvet ropes and index cards that had invaded the place they once called home.

Piper, Leo, Paige and Phoebe's disbelief only grew more frazzled as they all inhaled sharply taking notice of the hologram that now stood in the place of their family's most prized possession.

"Ok, what the hell's going on here?" a stunned Piper asked as she waved her hand through the replica of the book of shadows.

"This is impossible, how is our house a museum now? This just doesn't make any sense" Paige said while picking up a potion vile and studying it intensely.

"I don't know but we don't have time to worry about it" Leo spoke as he watched four demons shimmer in.

"Why?" the youngest sister questioned before being knocked down to the floor with a kick to the back.

"Piper, watch out!" Phoebe shouted to her sister before dodging the attack of a green skinned demon with spikes poking through his skin.

Immediately the oldest sister spun around and tried to use her fire power on the demon which only resulted in him stumbling backwards before charging at her again. Piper then retaliated with a spinning heel kick to the stomach knocking him off balance long enough to retrieve a potion from her pocket. Once the demon was reduced to a pile of ashes two more deadly assassins flamed in his place.

"Great, just freaking great" the woman spoke as she threw an athame in their direction only managing to graze the arm of one while the other threw struck back with a fire ball. Luckily for her Leo was able to knock her down to the floor and out of the way in time.

Suddenly screams filled the air as Phoebe vanquished two of her nephew's demonic henchmen with their own energy balls and Paige was able to stab one with an athame while nursing a shoulder wound.

"Leo behind you" Paige called out just in time as Leo was able to kill the slimy creature with a lightening bolt before he had a chance to throw an ice ball at him and his ex-wife.

Seeing several more demons materialize the Halliwell's knew that they were fighting a losing battle.

"I've got Piper, take Phoebe and orb outside" Leo yelled to his sister in law as she ran over to her sister and orbed away as the man and his wife followed only seconds behind.

Once they were outside they couldn't believe the damage that had been done to their old neighborhood. Where there used to be grass and tress there was now nothing but dirt and rubble. In the place of the beautiful homes that lined the street there were hunts and deep dark holes and there was not a human, or demon in sight.

"Chris wasn't lying when he said that the world he came from sucked" Phoebe spoke in a state of shock as she continued to take in the horrid conditions that surrounded her childhood home.

"My poor baby. I couldn't imagine what he had to do to survive in a world like this" Piper said feeling more sympathetic then ever to her son's cause.

"Especially knowing that it was your own brother's doing" Paige said as she nearly fell on her face as she moved the side to avoid a large piece of concrete.

"Paige please, I don't need to be reminded of what my oldest child will grow to become" Piper snapped trying hard to focus on the goal at hand.

"Well we're going to have to get to him soon before Wyatt's loyal subjects come looking for us" the youngest sister spoke bring everyone's attention back to the severity of the situation.

"Ok well what do you have in mind? I don't think that they give out road maps here to the mansion of the source" said Leo.

"Umm how about that girl Chris mentioned in his letter? I'm guessing she would know where to find him"

"Yeah if Wyatt hasn't already killed the both of them" Phoebe sadly spoke.

"Gee thanks for the positive thoughts Phoebe" Piper said throwing an evil glare her sister's way.

"I'm just being realistic Piper"

"No you're just pissing me off" the woman shot back.

"Come on you two this isn't helping Chris, now does anybody remember the girl's name?" questioned Paige as she rubbed her temples hoping that it would help jog her memory.

"Umm, it's something like Barbra" Phoebe said trying hard to remember the girl's name.

"Or Tonya" Leo said knowing that something about that name wasn't quite right.

"No, it was Bianca, Bianca the Phoenix" Piper said completely disgusted by her son's taste in women and annoyed by her family. "Gees you people we only read the letter like five hours ago and already you don't remember the tramps name"

"PIPER!" Leo said slightly amused by his wife's name for her soon to be daughter in law.

"Anyway" Phoebe giggled. "Do you think that if we call for her she'll hear us?"

"It's worth a shot" Leo replied.

"Bianca!" Piper shouted into the air.

Seconds went by without a response before the impatient woman called out again.

"Bianca get your ass up here now!" she shouted as she stomped her foot on the group showing that she meant business.

That's when the dark haired girl materialized in front of the group with fire ball in hand, ready for a fight. That was until she saw exactly who had called for her.

"Piper?" she whispered as the ball of death disappeared from her hands and the word that she just spoken registered within her mind.


	9. Facing the truth about Wyatt

**Chapter 8**

"Oh my God" she said studying the group over and instantly recognizing them from her short trip to the past.

"HEY!" Piper shouted identifying the woman as her evil son's accomplice. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your back stabbing ass the hell up"

"Listen Piper, Chris made me feel bad enough about betraying him I don't need it from you too" the Phoenix spoke softly while evading her fiancés mother's stare.

"Really you're lucky yelling at you was all he did" Leo said wanting to kill her himself.

"Please we don't have time for this, Chris needs you and I'm the only person that can get you to him" the Phoenix replied.

"How do we know that you're not going to trick us some how" Paige spoke unwilling to trust the witch.

As much as it hurt the woman to hear those words, she knew that they were true. After all it was her fault that Wyatt was able to get to his brother in the first place. No she didn't deserve their trust or fogiveness.

"No, I think we can trust her. I can sense how bad she feels" Phoebe said sensing the girl's sadness and need to help.

"Thank you. We don't have much time before Wyatt goes to him again" the girl said starring down at the ground once more.

"Come for him again, what do you mean? What has Wyatt been doing to my little boy" Piper questioned as a sickening feeling crept into her gut.

"Trust me you don't want to know" the girl answered.

"We do, now tell us" Leo said in a raised voice.

"Last night he…he…" the girl trialed off unsure whether or not to inform the family of their youngest members misfortune.

"He what? What did Wyatt do damn it? Tell me now!" Piper yelled grabbing the girl by both arms and shaking her roughly.

"Piper, please calm down. Upsetting her is not going to help" Phoebe said pulling her irate sister back to her side.

"Well we're waiting" Paige spoke in almost a whispered knowing exactly what the girl was going to say. After all she had witnessed her nephew's sick nature as he basically fondled his younger brother right in front of her and her sisters earlier.

"HE RAPED HIM! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" a distraught Bianca yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

Piper would have fallen to the ground had it not been for her ex-husbands quick reflexes as the news hit her hard, but instead of crying and getting emotional the oldest Halliwell sister held a look of hatred and determination. She walked up to the Phoenix and looked her dead in the eye before speaking in a low growl.

"Take me to my son, now"

Without another word spoken the group linked hands and made their way to the mansion of Lord Wyatt Halliwell.

Chris didn't want to get out of bed or converse with anyone, let alone his brother that sat at his bedside willing him to awaken. It had been several hours since the assault had taken place and the boy was still feeling disoriented and numb all of which he was grateful for but it didn't make facing his older sibling any easier.

Seeing the man's face would only aide in returning his feelings to him and he was in no way ready to face the painful truth that Wyatt was in fact lost to him forever, so he went on ignoring his brother for as long as he would allow it. Sadly he didn't have to wait long for his brother's impatience and bad temper to show.

"Damn it I know you hear me talking to you Christopher" the man shouted into his younger brother's ear before hitting him with a low voltage energy ball causing the boy to yell out in pain.

"What the fuck was that for?" Chris screamed as he got to his feet and quickly threw on a pair of pants.

"Well good morning to you to lover" Wyatt smirked running a hand over the male witch's hair.

Sighing heavily Chris shrugged away from his brother's touch as the feelings of shame and betrayal came flooding back to him.

"Stop it!" the boy yelled out in frustration.

"Why Christopher, didn't you enjoy our time together last night? I know I did" Wyatt licked his lips as he watched his brother's muscles contract as he pulled his shirt down over his body.

"Again, what the hell do you want?" Chris said trying desperately to ignore his brother's lustful stare.

"I'm growing rather tired of you resisting me Christopher" the man said taking a step in his brother's direction.

"Oh I'm sorry that the thought of fucking my brother repulses me to no end, I'll try to act as if I can actually stomach you in the future" the boy snapped back hoping that he could anger his brother enough to make him leave.

"Ha. Cute Christopher, really, really cute" the man said as he pulled his brother in and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling him into a deeper more passionate one.

At that moment Bianca shimmered in along with Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige. The group gasped in shock and disgust as they watched their oldest son force himself on his younger brother. They would have felt worse if they knew that the twice blessed son was well aware of their presences and was enjoying the feelings of shock, disgust, and loathing coming from the group.

Abruptly pulling back from his sibling and turning towards the group he asked "So how are you all enjoying the show?" the man grinned as his brother looked up to see exactly who he was talking to.

"Mom, Dad?"


	10. The truth hurts, if its really the truth

**Chapter 9**

Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige were still too shocked to respond as they took in the sight of the two brothers standing before them. Piper held her hand to her mouth as tears ran down her face while Leo just starred into the coldest set of blue eyes he had ever encountered, his son's, the same son that was forcing his little brother to have sex with him. Their nightmare seemed to be getting worse and worse by the minute.

"Oh, what's the matter guys, having trouble with the whole brotherly love thing?" the dictator laughed as he pulled his brother in close for yet another display of affection.

"STOP IT!" Piper screamed finally finding her voice. "You're sick! I can't believe you would do this to him, to your own brother"

"Have you looked at him? How could I not" the man replied running his hand over his brother's chest.

"GET YOUR GOT DAMN HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Leo yelled as he sent a lightening bolt in his son's direction causing the man to fall backwards in order to avoid it.

"Chris!" his mother called to him as she held out her hand for him to take, but the boy was unable to take even one step as his brother's shield went up, preventing him from leaving.

"LET HIM GO WYATT!" his mother yelled trying not to panic.

"HE'S MINE AND HE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE" the man shouted back as he slowly made his way to his feet.

"He doesn't belong to you, he never did. He's our son" Leo shot back.

"But he's my brother, as well as other things" the man said as that sick smile they had become used to seeing on his face returned.

"How are we going to get Chris away from him?" Phoebe questioned as her worry for her nephew's safety grew.

"You won't aunt Freebie" the twice blessed son taunted.

Looking at the hurt, disgusted and frightened look on his parents face tore Chris apart. He never wanted them to know what his evil brother was doing to him, let alone actually witness the act of incest. He could feel the shame and humiliation wash over him as tears now formed in his eyes to match those of his parents and aunts. No, none of this was right, they were never supposed to know, they were never supposed to see him in such a weak and pathetic state. He wanted to get away and hide his face from them, he wanted to numb the pain like he had done when his brother had violated him, but he couldn't.

Everything was out in the open now and there was nowhere left to run, nowhere to hide, his sins, the sins of his brother were on display for all to see. He just hoped that his family would still love him, that his parents would still want to conceive him and bring him into a new life. One without pain and torment, one where his brother would love him as a brother should, a happy careful life, yes that's what he wanted, that's what he craved.

"Now see what you've done" the Source spoke as he moved his brother's head to rest on his shoulder as the boy continued to cry. "Your hateful reaction hurt his feelings. You know, you guys should really work on being more tolerant"

"My God Wyatt, how sick can you get?" the youngest Halliwell sister spoke.

"Oh Auntie Paige don't be jealous, you should have seen the fun we had before I killed you" the man replied as the woman's face became paler then usual.

Blocking out her sons horrible words to her sister Piper turned her attention towards her baby boy that still had his face buried in his brother's shoulder. He hadn't moved or said a word since his crying fit. Her heart bled for her little boy who just wanted to save his brother only to end up as his sex slave. The thought sent chills down her spine and she was sure that the boy blamed himself for the abuse and thought he deserved it some how. She knew she had to say something to break him out of his trance, other wise they would never get him away from his evil sibling.

"Chris sweetie it's ok, we know that this is not your fault, you have nothing to feel ashamed about" the boy's mother was barely able to get out through her sobs.

"Don't listen to them Chris, their only trying to take you away from me" the man began his brand of manipulation. "I love you Chris, they don't. Remember all the horrible things they said to you while you were in the past with them? Do you recall how the three of them treated you like trash? And Dad we all know how he feels about you. He hates you Chris, they all do. I'm the only one that you can count on"

"That's a damn lie and you know it Wyatt. Chris your brother is playing you, he's the one who hates you, he's the one who's been abusing you son, don't let him win. We can fight him together and you can come home with us, with your real family so we can stop your brother from becoming what he is now. We can fix Wyatt Chris, we just need your help" Leo pleaded trying hard to get through to his son.

"I hate to have to do this to you Chris but you have to remember how he feels about you, you have to remember the truth" Wyatt said pulling the boy's face up to look into his before he played back the boy's last conversation with his father.

_**Flashback**_

"_Chris how many times have I told you not to go against your brother?" Leo yelled in anger as younger son jumped to his feet. "Well hello to you to Dad, it's been what, six months since our last little argument. I didn't want to see you then and I don't want to see you know. So why don't you just spare me the theatrics! Call me a mistake like you always do, and then leave me the hell alone"_

"_I'm so glad that you're mother's not here to see how you've turned your back on your own flesh and blood" "WHAT? If Mom would be disappointed in anybody it would be her psychopathic of a son who's obsessed with world domination and his little brother" Chris said trying hard to fight back the tears that threatened to fall._

"_That's not true! Wyatt loves you and he's only trying to look out for you, although I don't know why it's not like you deserve him" Leo said knowing that this would hit a major nerve with his son. "DESERVE HIM? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? He treats me like an object Dad, he doesn't love me, he's obsessed with controlling me. I'm surprised that he doesn't make me sleep in his room with him that way he can monitor how many breaths I take a night" he shouted angrily at his father as the man stood there glaring at him._

"_I don't know what has gotten into you Christopher but I will tell you this, if you so much as think about turning your back on your brother again, I will strip you of your powers that way you can never cause him any trouble again" "DAD!" the boy yelled in protest. "NO BUTS CHRIS! Sometimes I really do wish that Wyatt was my only child" Leo's last words cut like a knife as he orbed out leaving a destroyed Chris on his knees crying on his bedroom floor._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Everyone in the room was shocked at future Leo's behavior and treatment of his youngest son. The group stood in silence as they looked between each other not sure of what to say next or how to respond, all except for Leo.

"No, that's not true, I would never treat you like that Chris, you're my son. I love you" the man said hoping that his son would see the light.

"No you don't Dad, you never did. You love Wyatt, not me" the young man replied as he slowly lifted his head to meet his father's.

"No, this is all wrong. I swear I would never do that to you, unless I had good reason" the man said shifting his gaze to meet his oldest son who held a smug look on his face, seemingly pleased with his latest power play.

"Chris listen to me, I know your father loves you and I'll prove it to you" Piper said as her oldest son's expression changed to one of intrigue.

"And I have the perfect spell to prove it"


	11. Revelations

**Chapter 10**

"Mom's trying to trick you Chris. She's just going to show some kind of illusion to make it seem like Dad loved you but you and I know the truth"

"What's the matter Wyatt? Afraid that Chris will finally know the truth about you and what you forced me to do to him?" Leo said now taunting his son.

"No, I'm not. You can show him anything you want, he's a smart boy he can tell what's real from what's not" the man shot back showing no signs of backing down.

"Good" the woman said before reciting her spell.

Open a path to show him the way revealing what really happened that day

To unwrap the lies that surrounded the words his father spoke to give their relationship new found hope.

_**Flashback**_

"_LEO!" the man yelled into the air. Seconds later the Elder was standing in front of his oldest son getter sicker and sicker as he studied the amused look on the man's face. "What do you want Wyatt?" Leo spoke through clenched teeth. "Well hello to you to, father" he laughed. _

"_I just wanted to say thank you for your help in the matter concerning young Christopher" he smirked knowing that he was getting to the Elder._

"_Don't thank me for doing that. You know good and damn well that you forced me to do say those things to him" the man yelled as he took a step in his son's direction. "I strongly advise you to calm down Leo before you say something that you won't live to regret" warned Wyatt._

_**NEXT SENCE**_

"_I'm so sorry Chris" the man spoke out loud in the empty house that was filled with love and laughter so long ago._

_Closing his eyes and concentrating hard, he summoned the woman to his side. _

_Immediately he fell into her arms and sobbed heavily. "I screwed up, again" he said wearing his heart on his sleeve. "It wasn't your fault Leo you had no way of knowing how truly sick Wyatt was. You trusted him with Chris's care and he was the one who screwed up, not you" the woman spoke softly into her husband's hair. _

"_It's what you do now that counts" "What can I do, Piper? Wyatt's already warned me what he would do to Chris if I crossed him again. He said he would…that he would" the man tried hard to finish his sentence but couldn't._

"_I know what he said Leo" she spoke fighting back tears. "I had the misfortune of looking down on Chris at that moment. When I saw Wyatt kissing his own brother" she said shaking her head "I was appalled to say the least. Listen Leo I know that everything seems hopeless right know honey, but you can't give up. You owe it to our baby not to give up" she said planting a kiss on the man's head before pulling his face up to look into his eyes. _

"_I believe in you baby and I know that you will do what's necessary to save him from Wyatt" the woman spoke._

"_Chris is amazing and I have you to thank for such a wonderful son" Leo replied with a smile._

_**NEXT SENCE**_

_Leo Wyatt was putting the finishing touches on a potion that he hoped would be strong enough to bind his son's powers. "This should do it" the man said putting in a pinch of burdock root which resulted in a loud explosion. "Perfect" he said bottling the liquid as his wife looked on._

"_Do you think this is going to work Leo?" her voice full of concern. "Because if it doesn't that means Wyatt's going to…" she said not wanting to complete her sentence._

"_It'll work Piper so don't even worry about it. In fact I'm positive it will work" the man lied. "Good" she spoke looking up. "Their calling for me to come back" she spoke sadly. "Good luck Leo. Blessed Be" she said before disappearing. "It's ok Chris, Daddy's coming" the Elder spoke softly before he transformed into a thousand white lights._

_**NEXT SENCE**_

"_Bianca take Chris and go, NOW" Leo spoke throwing a lightening bolt his sons way to distract him as his younger child and his fiancé grabbed something out of a draw and shimmered away. "DAMN YOU" Wyatt yelled to the man before calling out "DAME" A few seconds later a darklighter appeared and released an arrow that would end his father's life._

_**END OF FLASHBACKS**_

"Do you see Chris, your father does love you. Everything he said to you was for your own protection, so your brother wouldn't hurt you" Piper said not wasting any time as she tried to talk some sense into her son who was now crying silent tears.

"See Chris it was all Wyatt's doing. He forced me to treat you that way so you would turn to him. Son please, I love you. You have to believe that" the man said searching his sons face for a reaction.

Everyone held their breath as Chris continued to shift his gaze between them and his brother. The youngest Halliwell boy didn't know what to think. All his life was spent hating his father and believing the worst about him only to find out that it was the work of his deviant brother and that the Elder did what he thought was necessary to keep him safe.

"It's a trick Chris, their just showing you what they want you to see" Wyatt said rather calmly trusting that his brother wouldn't buy the images he was just presented with.

"I know you Wyatt and I also know you to Dad and what I just saw tells me one thing. That you really are one sick, twisted piece of shit!" the boy said as he punched his brother as hard as he could in the face, catching him off guard.

"Chris hurry" Paige called as the boy rushed over to her side linking hands with the Phoenix and the rest of the Halliwell family before they all shimmed away only to...


	12. Sorry but you're not going anywhere

**Chapter 11**

"Chris hurry" Paige called out as the boy rushed over to her side linking hands with the Phoenix and the rest of the Halliwell family before they all shimmed away only to reform in the same room in front of one very annoyed yet smug Wyatt Halliwell.

"What the hell just happened?" the Elder spoke as he surveyed his surroundings.

"You didn't think that I wouldn't be unprepared for a situation such as this did you Leo?" Wyatt spoke with a smirk as he waved his hand forcing the youngest Halliwell back to his side.

"NO!" the mother of the two boys screamed as she tried to get to her child only to be tossed backwards by his evil brother.

"Classic tale of mother doesn't know who son is, treats son like shit, finds out sons true identity, embraces him, only to have the boy ripped from her arms. It's quite heart breaking, really" the evil man said as he threw his arm around his frightened brother.

"Ok you win we'll do whatever you want, just let Chris go" the boy's fiancé spoke.

"Oh Binky, Binky, Binky you've been causing me a lot of trouble lately. Haven't you?"

"Wyatt please, I'm begging you" the woman continued.

"Save your voice sweetheart. Face it Binks, you fucked up and now you and my family will pay one hell of a price" replied Wyatt as several demons appeared.

"You wouldn't" Paige said as trepidation overtook her.

"Of course I would Auntie Paige. I swear for someone as smart as you are, you sure do love to play stupid ever so often"

"No you wouldn't. Because if you kill us there will be no Chris" his father spoke rather confidently.

"Kill you? Oh God no of course I wouldn't. I'm just going to torture the hell out of them while I make you two get it on. Because after all, I can't risk losing my sweet little brother and time is of them essence" the man said as the guards came closer to the group.

"It won't happen" Piper spoke as she flicked her hands at the demons unfortunately, nothing happened.

"Didn't you hear me the first time mother? I'm always prepared. Besides I know how bitchy you can get so I blocked all magic from being used in the mansion, except for mine of course"

"Take my lovely Aunties and the back stabbing Phoenix down to the best cells we have in the place. And while you're at it make sure that their as uncomfortable as possible"

As one of the dictators henchmen tried to take hold of the Phoenix the woman twisted his arm around and kneed him in the stomach as Wyatt simply laughed at her efforts. Sighing amusedly the man recited a spell that caused the girl to fall limp in the demons arms but yet she remained fully conscious.

"Some people never learn. Now take her downstairs and show her a really good time"

"No Wyatt please, you can't" the young male witch finally spoke.

"Would you stop trying to protect her Chris! How many times do I have to tell you, we don't need her! We have each other and Autumn, that's all we need. Now get that bitch out of my sight" he ordered as the demons took the love of his brother's life.

"Autumn? Who's that?" Leo question hoping that whoever the mystery woman was she would be able to help them

"She's my wife and no she won't help you Leo" the man said responding to his father's unasked question.

"My God who would ever want to marry a sick freak like you?" Phoebe asked in a voice that was full of revulsion.

"Oh poor Phoebe, poor loveless Aunt Phoebe. I think the better question would be why no one wanted to marry your used up skanky ass. Have you ever heard of holding out? I know it seems like a foreign concept to you but guys do like a little mystery, not the whole package by the end of the first date" the twice blessed son taunted.

"Wyatt, please?" Chris said trying to reason with his captor.

"Shut up you sick pervert at least I don't have to force my sibling to have sex with me. You talk about me being nasty when you're just sick!" the woman shot back angry at her nephew's callous filled words.

"Ha, let's be honest Aunt Phoebe, shall we. The only reason why Mom and Aunt Paige didn't give you the time of day is because they have high standards which you clearly do not meet" he laughed knowing that he was getting under his aunt's skin.

"That's enough Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" Piper yelled out growing more and more horrified by what her oldest child had become.

"You're right mother. Take them down into the dungeon now and make sure Aunt Phoebe gets all the loving she can handle, and then some" Wyatt smiled at the defeated look that both his aunts held as the demons shimmered away with them.

Chris felt sick to his stomach at the way his brother was behaving. Although he knew what a monster the man was he never wanted to believe that he could be so cruel to his family or treat them as coldly as he did. Then again he didn't want to believe that his brother would intimidate his father into treating him the malicious way that he did or that he would force him into an unnatural relationship but the reality of it all was that he had done all of those things and now there was no way to escape him. He and his family would now be at the mercy of his psycho sibling for God knows how long.

Watching the sadness in his mother's and father's eyes as they clung to each other tightly and fearing what was to come hurt the boy deeply, but what could he do? He too was a prisoner of his brother's and without powers to use against him, or the means to do so, they were all his pawns to be used in any manner that the powerful being had wanted.

"Stop being so got damn dramatic Christopher" Wyatt said breaking into the witch's thoughts.

"What Wyatt? Is it not enough that you're screwing with my body and my life and our family but now you have to invade my mind too. What a fucking ego maniac" the boy said surrounding himself in his usual mask of sarcasm.

"Isn't he cute when he's trying to be all tough and stand up to me" he said giving the boy yet another kiss on the lips as his parents turned away.

"Don't worry you two. You'll get some soon enough" he said causing his mother to go into a full on panic.

"What? You wouldn't do that? You can't possibly be that sick, you can't"

"EWW, no. Not with me, with each other. I may be a little freaky but that's just plain gross" the man said holding a similar look of disgust that his parents had just seconds ago.

"No Wyatt you are gross, really, really, GROSS!" Chris said trying to get under his brother's skin.

"Christopher I know what you're trying to do and it will not work. So stop or you'll have to be punished" the man spoke in a stern voice causing the younger witch to immediately back down.

"As for the two of you I have a special little love nest made just for you and I plan on taking you there personally" he said before grabbing his brother and their parents and flaming away.

The group then appeared in a large bedroom with a fireplace, marbled floors and a king sized bed covered in rose peddles. Around the bed were strategically placed candles that illuminated the room as the crackle of the roaring fire echoed in the background.

"Lovely isn't it" the man said as he picked up a bouquet of roses and handed them to his mother. "The pink ones were always your favorite, weren't they mother?"

"Yes they were" Piper responded in a soft tone as she looked around the room in amazement. Breathing in the scent of the roses a reddish glow came over her.

"Piper?" Leo asked as he watched his wife walk over to the bed and remove her jacket.

"What the hell did you do to her?" her second child question as he took in his mother's new demeanor.

"Just helping her loosen up a little which was way over due" the man replied with a smirk.

"Are you going to join me honey or are you just going to stand there and watch me take my clothes off" the woman said much to her husbands and son's disbelief.

"Whatever you did to her damn it you need to reverse it" the man demanded as he took a step in his son's direction.

"Sorry Daddy dearest but I have something else in mind" the powerful witch replied before conjuring a vial and throwing it at his father's feet resulting in the same glow as man shifted his gaze from his son to his wife.

"Come on Chris I think Mommy and Daddy need some grown up time" the man grinned before taking his shell shocked brother and giving their parents some privacy.


	13. Lessons to be learned

**Chapter 13**

"What the hell's the matter with you" Chris yelled as he freed himself from his brother's bruising grasp.

"Whatever do you mean" the man replied in a mocked angelic voice.

"You know good and got damn well what I'm talking about you sorry piece of shit!" the younger man screamed before knocking a glass vase to the floor.

"Throwing a temper tantrum will not free poor Auntie Phoebe or Auntie Paige so if you ever want to see them again I strongly suggest that you stop this immediately Christopher" Wyatt spoke in a stern warning tone.

Panting heavily Chris stopped dead in his tracks and calmly walked over to the older man. He then looked the evil totalitarian in the eye receiving a smug stare with a smile in return before hitting him as hard as he could, causing the man to falter slightly.

"I hate you" the boy said in a dissonantly unruffled voice.

Before he could turn and walk away the man was violently thrown to the ground resulting in a bloody nose. He was then rolled onto his back as the strong man climbed on top of him forcing him to look the man in the eye once again.

The intensity of the rulers stare made the boy's heart skip a beat. Never in his life had he seen his brother look at him with such hatred and malice. At that second he realized what an unintelligent and poor choice he made by challenging his brother and trying the man's patience.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" the man hissed as his blue eyes turned pitch black. "Do you have any idea what I can do to you Chris? DO YOU?" the man questioned as the boy started to tremble.

"Oh I'm very aware of what you can do Wyatt" the boy said in almost a whisper.

"Oh I'm capable of so much more then that little brother and I think you need to be taught a valuable lesson" the man said before flaming the two into another room. One that Chris knew all too well.

It was Wyatt's torture room. From this particular area Chris could hear many witches and demons alike scream out in pain and beg for mercy as his brother's cruel and evil laughter filled the air. Although he had never been in the room personally, his fiancé had told him many stories about what was done in there and now every part of his anatomy told the boy that he was in for one hell of a session.

"Get up" the man commanded before pulling his brother to his feet. "Sit down, you're about to get a lesson in respect little brother" he said conjuring a chair and pushing the boy into it as magical restraints held him firmly in place.

"Xavier!"

"Yes my Lord"

"Bring Binky to me" the man said while studying his brother's face for a reaction. Not receiving one caused his anger to deepen as he grinded his teeth together anxiously awaiting the Phoenixes arrival.

"What are you going to Wyatt" Chris asked anxiously.

"You should have been worried about that before you crossed the line. Now your precious little bitch is going to pay" the man said as the woman in questioned appeared while being held in place by two large demons.

"Put her on the table"

"Wyatt please, don't do this. I'm sorry. I'll do whatever you want"

"It's too late for that Christopher" the man responded as the sick smile returned to his face.

Conjuring an athame in his hand the man walked over to a frightened Bianca. He then proceeded to run his finger along the blade for an added dramatic affect.

"Poor Bianca, you had such promise, such potential. What an unfortunate waste" the man taunted as he ran the blade down the woman's jump suite splitting it in half and removing it from her body.

"Wyatt…"

"SHUT UP CHRISTOPHER!" the man yelled before waving his hand and taking the boy's ability to speak away. "I told you, she has to pay for your sins. Now sit back and enjoy the show" he grinned before turning his attention back to the witch.

"Now where shall I begin?" he spoke while feeling various parts of his prisoner's body.

Suddenly an evil grin appeared on the older mans face as if he had just had an epiphany and the perfect sinister act had finally formed within his mind.

He then turned the knife into a scalpel as he looked at his brother and laughed "Dr. Wyatt Halliwell reporting for surgery" before plunging the tool into the woman's chest and making a large incision.

"Ahhhh" the woman screamed out in pain as the man ripped the large piece of skin from her body.

"Catch!" he yelled to one of the demons who caught the bloody mass in his hands before devouring it.

Chris's eyes widened in horror as he watched the love of his life being tortured by his demented older brother. The boy could feel his heart beating at an un-human like speed as he watched the blood drip from both the woman's body and the demons mouth. If it weren't for Wyatt's spell the he probably would have thrown up at the sight in front of him.

"Now I distinctly remember you saying that you weren't very happy with your nose growing up. You said it was too, flat. Well allow me to fix that for you" the man said before removing the body part from her face.

"Please stop" she murmured while the blood poured down her face and neck.

"Oh no sweetheart, the funs just begun" he said in a disturbing voice. "Are you having fun yet Christopher?" the man said in the same unsettling tone as the boy shook his head violently in response while crying.

"No, not enough you say" he teased. "Well maybe you'll like this" he said before forcing the woman's eyes open. The male witch then ran the blade from corner to corner of each eye causing them to split in half.

Bianca's screams and his brother's laughter were all the boy remembered hearing before the pain, heartache and terror of it all drove him into the darkness.


	14. It's all my fault

**Chapter 13**

In the cold, dark and wet dungeon two women laid tied down to two beds that were positioned only inches away from each other while the screams of those that were less fortunate echoed loudly in the background. Both women struggled hard trying desperately to escapes the torture and violation that was soon to come once their demonic escorts returned from their latest seek and destroy mission. Although they were grateful for the very timely interruption they knew that the men would be back momentarily so acting quickly was necesscry.

"How you doing over there Paige" asked Phoebe who was now breathing heavily.

"No luck, you?" replied the equally tired woman.

"Nope. Unfortunately for us our little nephew is quite intelligent and has us bound by magical restraints"

"Damn it" Paige called out in frustration.

"Calm down Paige there has to be something that we can do" Phoebe spoke as she tried to think of a way out of their current dilemma.

"Like what? I mean we can't even use magic here and with no one willing to free us, we're pretty much sitting ducks. I just hope that Leo and Piper are alright"

"So do I but if we're ever going to find them or get out of here we have to find a way to break free"

"What do you have in mind?" questioned the younger sister.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a spell"

"Nope, it won't work Phoebe, remember Wyatt's little magic block"

"Yeah but maybe that only blocks our active powers but not a spell"

"Alright, go for it" said Paige as Phoebe attempted to cast her spell.

"Powers of the witches rise course unseen across the skies

Undo what has been done through time and space

Undo the magic that is and free us from this place"

Suddenly the woman started screaming and was thrown into convulsions while her sister watched on in horror.

"Phoebe!" Paige called out in fear knowing that there was nothing she could do to help her sister. Tears began to form in her eyes as her sister's screams over shadowed the faint cries that had echoed throughout the dungeon before. "Phoebe" a now hysterical Paige yelled out as blood began to come out the woman's ears and nose.

Seconds that felt like hours had passed before the woman's painful screams came to an end. She now lay appearing to be lifeless as her sister prayed for any sign of life.

"Phoebe" the woman said again this time in a low whisper. "please don't leave me. Please, I need you" the woman pleaded desperately.

"Umm"

"Phoebe?" Paige questioned as she shifted her tear soaked gaze.

"Remind me to always leave well enough alone" the woman said in a still shaken voice.

"Done" Paige laughed happy that she hadn't lost her sister.

"With Wyatt being so powerful and too got damn smart for his own good I should have know better then to try something like that" continued a weak Phoebe.

"It's ok. The important thing is that you're still alive"

"Yeah but for how long" the woman questioned but before her younger sibling could answer the sound of foot steps coming down the hall interrupted.

"Not too much longer if someone doesn't help us and soon" the woman questioned as all hope drained from both she and her sister before a voice made things go from bad to worst.

"Hey ladies, it's time to play"

**Chris's Bedroom**

Christopher Halliwell woke up in a cold sweat and began frantically looking around the room hoping and praying that what he had just witnessed was a dream and nothing more. Studying his surroundings further he noticed that he was back in his bedroom and completely alone.

"Thank God" the man said out loud believing that it all was a dream. That was until he stood up and noticed a large pool of blood on the side of his bed.

Following the trail the man wound up at the foot of his bed where his nightmare was confirmed. There sprawled out on the floor were the remains of the woman he loved. Her mangled flesh and terror filled expression (minus her eyes) shattered the boy's heart and soul into a million pieces.

She was dead, the love of his life, the woman he wanted to bare his children was dead and his very own brother was to blame. Suddenly the boy felt sick to his stomach and could feel fluid rising in his throat. Running to the bathroom Chris threw back the toilet lid and stuck his head in until his insides couldn't produce anything more. He then flushed it down and walked over to the sink where he rinsed out his mouth and splashed cold water on his face.

This can't be happening he thought. First he was violated by his brother, then his family was forced to watch the older man grope him and touch him in ways no sibling should touch another before they were taken away to face God only knows what kind of hell at the hands of his brother's servants and now this. His lover, his best friend was gone after being tortured and experiencing excruciating pain all because he had the nerve to stand up to his brother.

Chris could feel a sharp pain in his chest followed by hyperventilating as the harsh realization began to set in. That realization was that everything that had happened to his parents, to his aunts and to his fiancée was all his fault. If he had never gone back to the past then his parents wouldn't have had to suffer through the pain and disgust of knowing that he was had been forced to have sex with his brother, his aunts wouldn't be in a similar situation with his brother's demons. And if he hadn't mouthed off to Wyatt and angered him then Bianca would still be alive.

He wanted to scream, cry, laugh and cause himself pain all at the same time. The boy was confused and feeling hopeless not knowing how to fix the situation or save the rest of his family. The room began to spin out of control and the darkness threatened to abduct him once again until a sweet angelic voice called out to him.

"Chris"

Immediately the boy recognized the voice and called out "Autumn" before his body went limp and he fell forward into her arms.


	15. Love and Hate

**Chapter 14**

Autumn sat down next to her best friend after dismissing her husbands henchmen who carried the boy back to his bed after his fainting spell. She wasn't surprised when the man collapsed into her arms as all of the pain, stress and fear of the day weight heavily upon him to the point of sheer exhaustion. She just hoped that it hadn't caused him any serious long term health problems and if it had, she would make Wyatt pay the best way she could.

Ah Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, her husband and love of her life had turned into someone who could give the devil a run for his money. Over the past several months his sick and evil twisted ness had risen to a whole new level going above and beyond the point of no return. The woman's vision became blurry as she thought about how much malevolence it would take for a man to not only sexually assault his own brother but torture and kill the boy's fiancée right in front of him then leave the woman's body in his bedroom as a painful reminder of what Wyatt viewed as Chris's ultimate betrayal.

Sighing heavily the woman grabbed a cool rag from the nightstand and wiped the beads of sweat from the younger Halliwell's head as he mumbled incoherently in his sleep. She was sure that he was having a nightmare about all of the events that had transpired over the past several hours.

"I'm so sorry Chris" the woman whispered softly into the silence as tears fell from her eyes. She didn't know what else to say or do. Autumn didn't have any magical powers so she would be helpless against her husband and sure she was a good enough fighter but she was no match for the almighty Wyatt Halliwell. The woman inhaled penetratingly as her sobbing became harder, so much so that it became difficult for her to breath. Not wanting to wake the sleep form she walked over to the other side of the room and sat down on the love seat that faced the window where she could cry more freely.

How could he do this? How could the man she loved, her once protector and confidant turn into such an evil bastard? She thought to herself as her pain rapidly turned to anger. Wyatt had so many people in his life who cared about him and would have died for the boy if need be, the very same people that he was now torturing with heinous acts of violence.

"Damn you Wyatt" she cursed out loud as the memories of what he had done to her came flooding back as well.

"It's not nice to talk about me behind my back sweetheart" the man said as he placed his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"My God can't I have one minute out of the got damn day without having to look at your face" the woman said rather boldly but still fearing what effect her words would later have on her body.

"No, not if I don't want you to" the man spoke calmly. This bothered the woman knowing the source as well as she did, she knew that Wyatt was at his worst when he didn't see the need to raise his voice.

"You should be scared" the man continued tightening his grip on the woman. "You know Autumn I love you and all but sometimes you can truly be an ungrateful bitch. I do so much for you. I give you a mansion to live in, food to eat, money for your many shopping trips, command over the heavens, hell and earth and what do I get for it? You call me a monster and curse my name" the man said with more than a hint of venom in his voice.

"Wyatt I'm sor…" the woman tried to speak when her husband clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up" the man whispered into her ear before moving to stand in front of her.

He then pulled the table up further so as he moved to sit on it he would now be sitting eye to eye level with his wife. He smiled widely when he noticed the terrified look in her beautiful light brown eyes that were wet from the tears that formed in them that were now ready to flow. He then lovingly and possessively brushed the hair out of her eyes before grabbing a hand full and pulling hard causing the girl's head to snap back and gasp to escape her lips.

"Please" she cried in a soft voice that always managed to turn him on, no matter how angry he was

Putting a signal finger to her slightly parted lips he spoke in a harsh, yet still low voice "I said shut up" he warned with his eyes now burning into her.

The intensity of his stare made the woman cringe as she thought about what was about to come next.

Wyatt was enjoying every second of his wife's worried and anxious gaze. He laughed slightly as he tapped into her thoughts and read the message that her eyes conveyed. It was at that moment the man decided to play a little game with the woman one that she would never forget.

Without warning he threw the woman to the ground and stood over her and she propped herself up on her elbows fight hard to ignore the pain. She then started to push away from him sliding backwards across the marbled floors as the man's 6'4" frame hovered over her moving closer and closer holding that same evil grin.

"What's the matter baby? Are you scared?" he questioned with mocked concern.

"Please don't hurt me" the woman pleaded.

"Poor Autumn" the man said before bending down grabbing the woman by the ankles and sliding her between his legs before squatting over her. He then took hold of her hair once again before saying

"This is going to hurt me a lot more then it's going to hurt you" at that point he struck the woman across the face with the back of his hand causing her long dark hair to cover her face.

"Wyatt please" she spoke again as hot tears streamed down her face allowing a burning sensation to erupt from her now sore left cheek.

"Shut your mouth, bitch" the man warned as he roughly pulled the woman to her feet before knocking her back down to the ground. "Well honey, am I a monster now? Uh? Is this evil enough for you?" he yelled causing his brother to stir.

"I said I was sorry" the woman screamed back before getting kicked in the stomach.

"You just don't listen, do you? I thought I told you to shut up!" he said taking her by the head and dragging her towards the large bathroom and closing the door shut behind him. He then said a quick spell so that his brother wouldn't hear what was going on and feel the need to rescue the woman.

Seeing her on her knees begging at his feet gave the man not only a huge power rush but increased his strong sexual desire for her.

"Please I'll do anything, just please, stop. Please" she sobbed burying her face in her hands.

"Anything" the man repeated as helped the woman to her feet and again brushed the hair out of her face.

"Anything" she said before hearing the shower behind her magically turn on.

"Good, now take off your clothes" the man said with a smirk.

Autumn gave him a tormented glance while trying her best to ignore the throbbing pain. How could he want to make love to her after the pain that he had just put her mind body and soul through? Then again what else could you except from the twice blessed son who takes great pleasure in torturing the people that he loves? This was normal for him and in his own distorted since of love and loyalty he felt that this was the best way to show how much he loved her and how much it hurt him when she thought less of him.

She wanted to yell, scream, tell him no, he couldn't have her body or her love until he regained his sanity and became the man she knew so long ago the one who was loved and who knew **how** to be loved. But not wanting to risk receiving yet another blow the woman swallowed what was left of her pride before taking a deep breath and doing what he asked.

**Thanks for all of the great review guys! I hope you all liked this chapter and I can't wait to read more review so hit the submit review button, I know you want to. LOL**


	16. Putting A Plan into Action

**Chapter 15**

Chris awoke to the sound of muffled cries coming from the farthest corner of his bedroom. At first he thought it was a mouse or something but listening closely he knew exactly who the source of all the pain was and the person that was responsible for it. What did he do now? He thought instantly recognizing the sobbing as that of his sister in laws. He felt so sorry for the woman. She loved his brother so much and all she ever got from Wyatt in return was cold, cruel and unfeeling acts that his brother called love. Acts, crimes and abuse that he to knew all too well.

Slowly the boy began to open his eyes and take in the seen around him looking for anything that might tell him what took place minutes or even hours before he regained consciousness, but there was nothing to be found. That was until he was able to focus without trouble and take in the appearance of the woman in question.

There she was sitting on the floor with her knees curled into her chest rocking back and forth as if she were a mental patient incapable of perfecting any other action. She was staring straight ahead aimlessly into the fire as if it held the answer to the one question everyone in Wyatt Halliwell's life always seemed to ask "Why". All these things frightened the youngest Halliwell. Even when his brother was at his worst Autumn always managed to keep it together but now it looked as if she had been shattered and damaged beyond repair.

Gathering all the strength he had Chris sat up gradually tossing his legs over the side of the bed inching down until his feet met with the cold floor and he was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Only this time there wasn't any blood under his feet. Suddenly the boy was hit with images of his dead fiancé laying at the foot of his bed and her horror filled expression but he knew that he couldn't let the images keep him for his mission at hand. No, his best friend needed him and there was no way that he was going to let her down, so he would have to grief for the love of his life at another time.

With his feet firmly planted on the ground Chris made his way over to Autumn trying not to look down but when he noticed that there was nothing underneath his feet, his curiosity got the best of him and shifted his gaze down towards the floor. Seeing that the woman's body had been removed made the boy sigh in relief before he continued to approach the woman with extreme caution. And the closer he got the more her actions or lack there of, seemed to make sense.

In the place of her silky, flawless brown skin there were now bruises and cuts. Nothing major, but enough for him to know that the woman had in fact, been beaten. She must have known that someone was near her because the woman instantly tightened the grip on her self and began to shake violently with fear and anxiety in anticipation of the pain that she thought was going to follow. Chris knew the signs all too well and he was now fully aware of what his brother had done to the woman. Not only had he beaten her, but he had raped her as well. But what else was new?

"Autumn" Chris spoke softly as he knelt down in front of the woman now clearly seeing the bruise on her cheek and cut on the side of her eye.

When he didn't get a response the man brushed the hair out of the woman's face trying to show her that he wasn't there to hurt her but instead it had the opposite affect.

"NO!" the woman yelled pushing away from him or who she thought was her husband.

"Autumn it's ok, it's me. It's Chris" the man said as he tried to reassure her.

"Please don't. I'm sorry" the woman said looking through him rather than at him.

"It's ok, it's me" the boy said again as he took a chance and pulled the woman into a tighten embrace while holding back tears of his own.

How could his brother destroy the one person that loved him more than life it's self? Bastard! Chris thought to himself as his own assault at his brother's hands came flooding back to him.

The pair stayed in the embrace searching through their own thoughts for almost an hour before the woman spoke.

"I'm sorry Chris" she said in a voice that was just above a whisper.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. None of this was your fault. You know how he is" was the only words that Chris could come up with.

"No, tonight he was different. He was more evil then I've ever seen him Chris. It was so scary. This was the first time in my life that I thought he was going to kill me" the woman said as more tears escaped her dark brown eyes.

"Hey, no matter what Wyatt would never kill you" he said trying to convince both his sister in law and himself.

"You didn't see the look in his eyes Chris. It was dark and twisted. Devoid of any feelings other then hate and the need for dominance and control"

"I know that look" replied the boy in a somber tone.

"I wish I could just get away from him" the woman lied not only to herself but to the person she trusted most in the world.

It wasn't that she enjoyed the torture at the hands of her spouse it was just that she loved the man for so long and she can remember the good times that were had before the evil took over. Wyatt was loving, caring, handsome (and still is) but most of all he loved her with everything that he was. Now he only wanted to control her and did whatever it took to keep her "in line". But deep down she loved him and still wanted to be by his side no matter what. A sad but yet very true fact.

The words get away struck a cord with the boy. His family was being held captive by his sick and twisted older brother and magically there was nothing that he could do to help them. But Autumn was the queen of the universe and the guards holding his family would never question her motives or her commands. She would be able to save both him and his family and once they were back in the past he could continue on with his mission to save his brother and stop the woman's pain and torture at his hands.

Although the woman was hurting right now she would help if it meant saving his brother. Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best he decided to voice his idea to her.

"Autumn I have an idea"

"What is it" the woman said eager to do anything to save her husband.

"You're going to have to be one hell of an actress to pull this off. Complete with black leather and everything" the boy said with a smile as the woman held a "yuck" look.

After a few second the woman reluctantly replied "Alright Chris, what do you need me to do?"

**An hour later**

Autumn walked down to the dungeon after changing into her black leather pants and matching halter top. She always hated wearing the scantly clad outfit but she knew it was her husband's favorite and when the two of them were getting alone and she was comfortable in her role as queen she always wore this particular get up and the guards knew it.

"How did I let Chris talk me into this" the woman thought as she made her way down the dark hall nodding to the guards as she walked by. Suddenly she heard loud screams coming from a few cells down.

"What cell is that coming from" she questioned the demon closest to her in her best no nonsense voice.

"Third one down my queen" the demon replied.

Hoping that it wasn't the cell that held Paige and Phoebe the woman continued walking and stopped in front of the cell. There they were, the two Halliwell sisters were tied down to beds while a group of demons appeared to be fondling them.

Knowing that she had to act fast the woman commanded the two demons that stood guard outside to open the cage.

"What's the meaning of this?" the woman yelled causing the group to go silent.

"Lord Wyatt said that we should show these two women a good time" said a demon with grey skin and red eyes.

"When my husband gave that command I doubt this is what he had in mind" the woman said as she made her way further into the cage.

"My queen" one began before the woman cut him off.

"You wouldn't be questioning my authority would you?" she warned.

"No my queen I just"

"JUST nothing, I demand that you let them go immediately"

"But Lord Wyatt" another demon began.

"Lord Wyatt would be very displeased to know that his minions were questioning their Queen. Now let them go or I shall deal with you instead" Autumn said in a low growl as she stood toe to toe with her subordinate.

Instantly the demons used their black magic to undo the magical restraints that held the two charmed ones down before leaving the room as their queen instructed.

Once they were out of sight Autumn turned back to the two very confused witches.

"Listen we'll do anything you want. Please just don't hurt us" Phoebe said moving to stand by her sister's side.

"It's ok. I'm not here to hurt you" the woman said with a slight smile.

It was at that moment Phoebe recognized the woman's features. She looked so much like someone she knew, but who?

"Who are you? I mean I know that you're married to our nephew but you seem so familiar to me" Phoebe said causing Paige to look the woman over with intense scrutiny.

"You did know me, or will know me" replied Autumn who was having a lot of trouble with whole time travel thing. "You also know my parents. Daryl and Sheila"

"Oh my God, this is so cute. Well it would be if Wyatt wasn't so certifiably insane" said Phoebe in such a way that all three women had to laugh.

"Wow, Daryl must have had a fit" added Paige.

"Yeah he did" the girl giggled some as she remembered the look on her father's face as she told him of her plans to marry the witch. "Anyway I would love to sit here and reminisce about old times but unfortunately we're working on borrowed time here so we really have to get a move on other wise we'll be found out before we can get to Piper and Leo" the woman said looking down the hall way making sure no one had heard their conversation.

"Ok, what about Chris?" questioned the younger sister as the girls started to make their way down the hall.

"He's going to have to stall Wyatt so we're going to have to get him last"

Stopping in front of one of the guards the woman informed him that she was going to take the prisoners to the chamber where the most painful and heinous acts were performed and she should not be disturbed, just in case some demons tried to drop in unexpectedly.

With part one of the plan working out better then expected, the three women made their way to the room where Piper and Leo were held being sure to maintain their act along the way so no one would get suspicious.

"Open the door, now" the woman commanded before phase two was put into action. "Two down, one to go" the woman whispered to the other two before the three made their way into the room.


	17. Human Emotions

**Chapter 16**

Chris sat staring at the shinning sharpened blade that rested in his right hand. He didn't understand why he felt so nervous all of a sudden. When he came up with the plan he was certain that he had what it took to pull off such a scheme but now that the time had come for him to follow through, he wasn't sure that his little "plan" was worth the risk.

What if Wyatt was still angry with him and ignored their connection to each other and didn't come to check on him? Or what if he put off checking on him for too long and he loses his life? Then again if he didn't follow through then not only would he be forced to continue on as his brother's sex slave, but his parents and aunts would be subject to his the dictator's sickness as well, not to mention his sister in law who was risking everything to help him. No, he couldn't let that happen. If he had to sacrifice his own life for theirs then so be it. There was no way he could let the people he loved most in the world down, not after everything they risked to save him.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Chris positioned the blade over his left wrist, cutting deep into his veins and allowing the blood to flow freely.

* * *

"Piper! Leo!" Paige called out shocked by the sight in front of her. 

"Oh my God" Phoebe said covering her eyes while Autumn looked uncomfortably in the other direction.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here!" yelled an annoyed piper as a golden glow came over her. Suddenly the woman looked around the room seemingly confused by her surroundings. "Umm, ok. What just happened?"

"I think we were under a spell" Leo said as the golden glow left him. "You're lucky you guys didn't walk in a few seconds ago"

"Gross! Ok I really don't care what was going on or why, just put some damn clothes on!" Autumn called out trying not to laugh or become totally disgusted.

"Who are you?" Piper said eyeing the stranger in front of her.

"This is Autumn, Wyatt's wife" the middle sister said putting her arm around the girl who smiled back shyly.

"And Daryl's daughter" added Paige.

"Oh, I see. Hi" Piper said eyeing the woman's attire. Seeing this caused the girl to immediately explain the revealing clothes away.

"It's my cover I swear. I don't usually dress like this and I would love to explain this further and tell you how great you are and how much I love your son no matter what and yada, yada, yada" she said instantly bringing a smile to the woman's face. "But you two have to get dressed before Wyatt finds out that I went against him" she spoke in a lower voice making her fear more evident.

"Oh, he wouldn't hurt you would he?" questioned Piper as sat under the covers putting her pants on.

At the girls silence and telling expression, she continued. "It's ok, we're almost done so he doesn't have to find out"

"He will. No matter how this turns out he'll know that I've betrayed him, but that doesn't matter right now. Getting you guys out of here is what's important" a torn Autumn finished.

"Thanks but I think we can handle it from here. You need to get out of here before Wyatt finds you" Piper said out of concern for her best friend's child and soon to be daughter in law.

"No, I can't. I have to stay with you guys until you can return to the past. Without me Wyatt's henchmen will kill you"

"What about Chris?" the man asked sadly. "We can't leave him here"

"And we won't. In fact he's distracting Wyatt right now"

"How is he doing that?" Paige worriedly spoke.

"You don't want to know" replied Mrs. Wyatt Halliwell as she suddenly took interest in the floor below her.

"He's not. Oh God please don't tell me he's…" Leo trailed off as his eyes grew wide hoping that his son hadn't willingly done the unthinkable with his brother just to save them.

Seeing the look on the face of the boy's father broke the girl's heart. He must know about the rape, she thought to herself as her eyes met his. Although Chris didn't want her to tell them what he had to do in case his plan didn't work, she couldn't allow the boy's family to think that he was having sex with his brother on his own accord.

"No, it's not that but I can't tell you exactly what it is that he's doing. I know that's not going to help ease your fear or pain but that's all I can tell you for now and if that's not good enough then just have faith that Chris knows what he's doing" the woman finished with a slight smile to put the groups mind at ease.

"Right. Umm, ok, so what do we do now" she said as she stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"Well I have to pretend that I'm taking you to be tortured and once we're out of the guards sight you have to go get Chris and head back to the museum where the book of shadows is so you can use the spell in there to go back to your time. Now act natural and don't think or do anything that will set them off. The slightest mistake can cost us our lives" the girl said walking to the door.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Wait" the oldest witch spoke.

"What is it?" replied an anxious Autumn.

"You said to send us back to the future"

"Yeah"

"Aren't you coming with us? I mean you're not seriously going to stay here with Wyatt, at least not until we find whatever it was that turned him into this, lunatic" Piper said separating her sweet little boy from the monster that had did the unspeakable to his brother. The girl in front of her seemed to be very brave, smart and beautiful, all the things a mother would want for her son. She couldn't leave her there. Not after everything she was risking to save them.

"We don't have time to discuss this right now" the woman said trying to change the subject.

"Yes we do young lady. We are not going to leave you with that…that…psychopath"

"HE'S MY HUSBAND!" the woman shouted back causing the room to go silent. Realizing how she must have sounded she tried to make up for it. "Listen I know you mean well and I'm grateful that you care about what happens to me but if Wyatt loses both me and Chris, he…he would go crazy. I know that sounds kind of weird seeing as how everybody thinks he's this awful person but he wasn't always like this. He doesn't mean to be that way. He just can't help it" she sadly spoke.

"You really love him, don't you?" asked Phoebe who could feel the girl's pain.

"Yeah, I do. More then anything in this world" she simply replied.

"Ok then. We'll discuss this later" Piper said wanting to end the conversation but still not giving up on the subject entirely.

"Alright, let's go get Chris" the woman said as she turned the knob and opened the door.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Chris!" Wyatt called out as he formed in the bedroom of his younger sibling. "I don't have time for this" the man yelled more out of scared then being angry.

Something was horribly wrong. He could barely sense his brother and with the strong bond between the two it could only mean one thing, Chris was hurt and hurt badly. But how could this be? He was alone in his room and none of his followers would ever dare touch his most prized possession.

"This isn't funny Christopher. Where the hell are you? Have you not learned your lesson?" Wyatt's voice echoed throughout the large room as he made his way towards the bathroom.

When the man opened the door he gasped in horror at the sight before him. There on the floor laying in a pool of blood with a razor in his hand was his baby brother.

"NO!" the man yelled running to his brother's side slipping in the massive amount of blood on the way.

"Don't you dare leave me Christopher!" the man yelled as he held his blood washed hands over his siblings limp form allowing the golden light to illuminate from them.

"Please don't" the man whispered as his vision became blurred and tears feel from his eyes as the boy continued to lay motionless and devoid of life.

Taking in the sight in front of him and studying the form Wyatt sobs became harder and a lump formed in his throat as he realized…


	18. Wow, you really are crazy

**Chapter 17**

Taking in the sight in front of him and studying the form Wyatt sobs became harder and a lump formed in his throat as he realized that the boy was now starting to breath again.

"That's it Chris, come back to me" the man said as his eyes began to clear up.

After a few more minutes the boy inhaled sharply and suddenly felt himself being pulled into very familiar and very strong arms.

That was close, he thought to himself not knowing if he wanted to hug his brother back or punch him in his damn face fore taking so long get to him.

The older man sat holding on to his sibling for a short while before pulling back and starring into his eyes. He was searching for something, anything that would tell him just what the hell the boy was thinking when he tried to kill himself. Was it because of him? No, no matter what Chris loved him, he knew that. It had to be something else, right?

Taking the boy's face in his hands Wyatt decided to stop guess and come out and asked the boy just what the hell was going on in the calmest manner possible, for him anyway.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" the man yelled.

The distant and terrified look in the boy's eyes caused him to soften a little and pull him into a hug once again as he whispered in the younger man's ear "You scared the hell out of me Christopher. I already lost you once and I don't ever want to know how it feels to be without you again" the man said before pulling back and kissing his brother roughly on the lips.

When he broke from the kiss his brother's eyes now held hate, disgust and dread. At first it hurt like hell that the younger witch loathed his touch and still thought of him as being some sick, vial, repulsive monster who only wanted to have sex with and torture him. Oh, if only the boy knew how much he truly loved him then maybe he wouldn't feel that way. Maybe with time he would come to except their relationship and then the three of them who spend wonderful nights together, loving each like it was always meant to be.

Taking his chance the older man decided to put his feelings into words and let the younger man know exactly what he was thinking and possibly make him understand how much he loved him and how much he wants and needs him at his side.

"I know you don't understand why I've changed the course of our relationship" he began as he helped the boy to his feet and lead him into the bedroom and taking a seat beside him on the bed.

"If only you could feel how much I truly love you Chris. You and Autumn belong with me. I'm the only one who will love you both the way that you need to be loved, dominated and disciplined"

Chris wanted to vomit at the sound of his brother's voice and the psychotic things he was saying and the worst part about it was that the man actually believed what he was saying. How could one hold such feelings for his own flesh and blood? How do you bring yourself to justify what you can clearly see is wrong, immoral and an abomination?

Wyatt could hear the younger male's thoughts and it cut like a knife but instead of being hurt like a normal person the twice blessed son got angry, but he wouldn't let his brother push him over the emotional edge like he did a few minutes ago, no he had to maintain control.

"Are you trying to make me angry Christopher?" he spoke in a raised voice.

"No" the boy said in submissive voice that Wyatt didn't recognize.

"Good. Then I strongly suggest that you reevaluate you sense of what's right and wrong before certain thoughts get you into trouble" the man said even louder this time. "But that's ok, I have every faith that you will start to see things my way, very soon"

"Yes Wyatt" the boy spoke with tears in his eyes trying to keep the man distracted for as long as possible.

Wyatt could not believe what he was hearing and seeing. Not only was his brother not giving him a hard time but he was being respectful and hadn't raised a hand to kill him. At this point Wyatt knew something was up, he didn't know what that something was, but the way his brother was acting it couldn't be anything good.

Would the boy tried to kill himself again and remove himself from his brother's life forever? No, he couldn't let that happen Chris belonged to him whether he accepted their destiny or not wasn't of any concern to him any more, all he wanted was to make sure that he kept a tight grip on his lover, brother and most prized possession. Those ungodly feelings of hurt and heartbreak left him as he turned back into his usual devil like persona.

"There's no need to cry my love" the man said as he wiped a stray tear from his brother's eyes. "Everything will work out just fine. You'll learn to like our time together and once I rid you of all those useless feelings of morality and all that is taboo, I promise that we'll be very happy together. Just you, me and Autumn. Now I'll leave you too your thoughts" the man said giving his brother yet another kiss on the lips.

But before he left he closed his eyes and concentrated hard causing the boy to look on intriguingly. Chris wondered just what the hell the man was doing and why. After several seconds he noticed that certain sharp objects in his room began to disappear. Once they were all removed his brother turned back to him with that smile that the boy hated so much.

"Sorry but I can't risk you doing harm to herself again"

"Gee thanks for caring" the boy said allowing himself to talk freely again sensing the group getting closer to him.

"Of course I care. After all I wouldn't want to lose my sweet little brother now would I?" the man said running a hand over the boy's features as he tried to pull away.

"Oh Christopher you've always been the feisty type haven't you? Well that can be a good thing. It comes in handy when having rough sex" the man laughed at the sickened look on his brother face before saying "Now you be a good boy and don't do anything that will make me angry. After all you wouldn't want me to take all of my frustrations out on the aunts" and then orbing away allowing his brother to breath a sigh of relief.

Moments later Autumn walking into his room with the rest of his family in toll.

"Chris" the boy's mother cried out as she made her way over to her youngest child and engulfing him the biggest hug her smaller frame would allow.

"Oh my God are you alright? Did Wyatt hurt you?" the boy's father said checking him over before hugging him.

Chris smiled widely, happy to know that his father cared so much about him. Now that didn't' mean that he completely forgave him for treating him so horribly but right now was not the time for a father son pow wow. They had to get out of there and fast before Wyatt came back for another one of their sessions and with the looks his brother was giving him once he found out he was ok suggested that the man would be back soon.

"Sorry guys but we don't have time for this we have to leave and fast before Wyatt starts asking for reports on everyone" Autumn spoke saying exactly what her friend was thinking.

"She's right" Chris said quickly putting on a pair of sneakers and retrieving a backpack from under the bed.

"What are we going to do about the guards at the front door?" questioned Phoebe nervously.

"Yeah, how are we going to get past them?" added Paige.

"With these" the woman replied pulling out three athame.

"How did you…" Chris began before being cut off.

"We don't have time for the whys and how's Chris we've got to go and we've got to go now"

"Ok. Is everyone ready to go?" Autumn said growing more and more anxious by the second.

"Wait I…" Piper said wanting to revisit the earlier subject. Unfortunately for her Autumn already opened the door forcing her to shut up and follow behind her.

The group made their way cautiously down the hall being sure to keep up appearances at all times. It was hard for all involved not to let a thought slip or an emotion show, knowing that the demons would pick up on it and immediately inform their master of the group's plans to escape.

Within a few minutes they had passed several demons going undetected before being stopped by the demons that kept watch at the front door.

"I'm sorry my Lady but I can not allow you to leave" the man spoke firmly.

"Who are you to tell me where I can or can not go?" the woman shot back angrily.

"I'm sorry my Lady it's just that Lord Wyatt…" the other spoke.

"Does Lord Wyatt know that you are disobeying his wife's orders"

"Again I am sorry my Lady but Lord Wyatt gave strict instructions that you are not to leave the premises" the man replied rather annoyed.

"Oh really?" the woman questioned showing no fear. "Well then since Lord Wyatt knows of my temperament then he wouldn't be the least surprised by this" the woman said grabbing an athame and plunging it into the disobedient demon's stomach before turning back to the remaining henchmen. "Now I'll tell you one more time. Move the hell out of my way. That is unless you want to join your very dead friend" the woman said stepping on the pile of ashes.

"Yes my Lady" the demon said stepping out of the way and allowing the group to pass through the doors.

"Ok, we need to orb back to the manor now before he gets back to Wyatt" the woman said grabbing the hand of her brother and law as the rest of the group wordlessly complied with her wishes and orbed away.


	19. Not without a fight

**Chapter 18**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" the voice of Wyatt Halliwell boomed throughout the dungeon. He couldn't believe the amount of incompetence that he was surrounded by. How stupid could his henchmen possibly be? How hard could it be to control two witches who didn't any powers for Christ sakes?

"Damien, Brock!" he yelled tossing one of the mattresses that was formally occupied by one of his aunts to the ground. He didn't understand how this could have happened. Well it didn't really matter to him. All he was concerned about was killing the idiots responsible for the group's escape.

"Yes my Lord" Damien spoke as Brock appeared beside him.

"Think fast. How many witches do you see in this room?" asked a now calm Wyatt.

"None my Lord" answered Brock with apprehensively.

"Good. Damien, how many should there be?"

"None" the demon answered before bursting into flames.

"As you can see, that was the wrong ANSWER!" he yelled before grabbing the demon by the neck and slamming him hard up against the cell bars. "Now tell me what the fuck just happened and you better tell me the truth?" the man said returning once again to his eerily calm demeanor.

Beads of sweat formed on the demon's brow as he began to inform his Lord of the events that had taken place just a few minutes ago.

"Well my Lord" the demon began as his words were met with an ice cold stare.

"Well what are you waiting for you nitwit? Go on" the impatient totalitarian spoke.

"The witches were released" said the trembling demon in a soft voice.

"I KNOW THAT YOU IDIOT! HOW?"

"Well your wife…"

"WHAT!"

"My Lord she said that you were the one who wanted them released and sent to the torturing chamber"

"DAMN HER!" the man screamed.

"How about the Elder and the other witch?" he said trying to regain his composure.

"Well she took them as well my Lord"

"How could you let her do this?"

"She said it was your orders and then she threatened us and told us that you would be angry if we didn't obey our Queen"

How could she do this, he thought? How could she betray him and make a mockery out of him in front of his minions? How could she turn her back on all that he had done for, had given to her? Damn that backstabbing bitch! He may love her but now she had crossed the line and stepped out of her place and once he got his hands on her she would pay one hell of a price for her insolences.

Suddenly the man's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone flaming in.

"My Lord I regret to inform you that the Queen has escaped with the rest of your family and she killed Xavier"

At that moment the man's anger and annoyance at his wife's actions turn to hatred and rage.

"That bitch!" the man cursed. He would have to deal with his wife later his first order of business was to get his family back. "Ok I'm going to pay a little visit to my brother and see what he knows about this"

"I'm sorry my Lord but your brother has also left with the group"

Now Wyatt was livid. Not only had his wife betrayed him but now his brother has joined the woman in her acts of treachery. The man could feel his blood boiling with rage as his brother's early actions began to make sense. He had been set up. His bride and his brother had concocted this elaborate scheme and had used his emotions against him in order to free his family and escape without him being none the wiser.

Oh how he was going to make them pay with their miserable lives once he got his hands on them. No one makes a fool out of Wyatt Halliwell and lives to tell about it. Turning back to his two very frightened demons Wyatt gave the following instructions.

"I want the two of you to gather an army of ten of our most powerful upper level demons quickly and meet me back here" Wyatt commanded as the group set out to do as they were told. "Poor Autumn, my sweet, sweet girl I'm afraid that you've forced me my hand in all this. Now I'm going to teach you and my dear brother a lesson that you will never forget" the man smirked as his evil laughter echoed loudly throughout the empty cell.

Autumn felt a chill run down her spine as she watched the group prepared to return to their rightful place and time. Piper and Leo were working on some sort of spell while Paige and Phoebe were working on the potion. On the other side of the attic Chris stood drawing the power of three symbol on the wall.

"So far, so good" she spoke quietly.

Everyone was working as quickly as they could and she didn't want to worry them but she could feel it. She knew her husband all too well and was certain that he was on to them by now and if he caught them, there was no telling what he was going to do them but she knew that whatever it was couldn't be good.

"Autumn did you hear me?" Piper now stood next to her waving a piece of paper in front of her face.

"Oh, no I didn't sorry" the girl said while still remaining in her trance like state.

"Honey, are you ok?" the woman asked with a voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Umm, what were you saying before?" the girl said trying to change the subject.

"The spell is done and Phoebe and Paige are almost done with the potion"

"Good" the woman said knowing time was of the essences.

Piper knew what the girl was thinking but she didn't want to bring up that certain topic seeing as how badly it ended before. But then again she couldn't in good conscious leave her daughter in law behind to face her son all on her own. Wyatt was evil, cruel and lot of other things that she didn't want to think about but the fact still remained that she had to find a way to bring the girl back to the future with her even if she had to take her by surprise. But how would she do it? The older witch had to think of a way to make sure the girl would be in close proximity to them when they were ready to head back. Suddenly the sound of her youngest sister's voice filled the air.

"It's done. Now let's get the heck out of here before the black sheep of the family arrives"

"PAIGE!" Phoebe yelled at her sister's poor choice of words.

"No, she's right Phoebe we have to get out of here before Wyatt finds us" said an anxious Chris who could feel his brother getting closer.

"Ok everyone into position to move, fast" the boy spoke while signaling for his family to come closer.

Once the group was standing in front of the symbol Autumn moved closer to them to get a better look at the family that she would never see again. A family that included two wonderful aunts, a loving brother in law/best friend and the best in laws a girl could ask for. Piper returned her gaze and gave the girl a comforting smile something that she had missed ever since the day her second mother had died.

"Piper" called Paige getting her sister's attention. "The spell"

"Right. Ok, here goes"

"Those who have traveled from a place far back in time

Wish to return to their rightful place and time

To end their trip to the past, returning home at last" the woman said as her sister threw the potion at the wall and it began to glow.

The group was about to enter when several demons appeared in front of the blocking their path before a very familiar voice rang out

"Did you really think that I would let you go without a fight"

Every member of the Halliwell family turned around to come face to face with a livid Wyatt Halliwell.

Thanks for the kick ass reviews guys!


	20. Heading back Home

**Chapter 19**

"Did you really think that I would let you go without a fight?"

Every member of the Halliwell family turned around to come face to face with a livid Wyatt Halliwell.

"Let us go Wyatt" replied the boy's mother.

"Now, now mother there's no need to get nasty. After all I would think that you and Dad would want to thank me for making your stay here such a…pleasant one" the male witch smiled.

"You sick..."

"Speak one more word and I will cut your tongue out" the witch warned his eldest aunt.

"Wyatt please, just let them go. There's no need for you to keep them here any longer" Autumn said trying to get her husband to show a little compassion.

"Shut up traitor!" the man yelled instantly silencing the woman before waving a hand and sending her flying several feet in the air.

The group gasped in shock as they watch the girl collide with the wall on the other side of the attic before falling to the floor with a heavy thud.

"What the hell is wrong with you Wyatt?" the boy's brother yelled out of concern for his best friend. He then attempted to make his way over to the girl when he was struck by an energy ball.

"CHRIS!" screamed Leo as he watched his son's body hit the ground. He wanted to run to him and protect him but he knew that doing so would only cause him to fall prey to the same fate so he chose to remain still while clenching tightly to his wife who was sobbing despondently while reaching for her youngest child.

"WHY?" she shouted at her oldest son with hate filled eyes. "What doing those unspeakable things to him wasn't enough for you? Holding him prisoner and taking control of his life became to boring so you had to kill him? Unh? ANSWER ME!"

Piper continued yelling at her son with her voice rising more and more with each and every word she spoke. Seeing that her son was only smiling arrogantly at her and enjoying her disapproval and disgust for him and the current state of her family made her only served to intensify her anger. How did her precious angel turn out this way, she thought to herself. The question automatically made the woman cringe as she remembered how hard she was on her other son. The good son, the one who wanted to keep her safe and shield her from the harsh truth about her first born child but in the end her own foolishness had won out over her better judgment and forced her to push son away.

Chris had only wanted to save his family, his brother from turning into the sick narcissistic freak standing before her but his heroic efforts were foiled by his own mother who at most times hated him. Treated him like an outsider unworthy of being in the same room as her precious soon to be evil child, the brother who would do horrible things to him. To violate him the worst feasible way and she couldn't help but blame herself for all of these things. After all it was her fault? Wasn't it? Before she had a chance to contemplate any further a voice that she wanted so badly forget filled the air.

"Yes it was your fault" the man replied to his mother's unasked questions. "After all if you had listened to Christopher in the first place I might just be "saved" Well now that I think about it, I owe everything I am to you mother dear"

"Don't you dare blame your mother for what you've become! You turned yourself into a monster Wyatt, not your mother or any one of us for that matter. It was all your doing" the boy's father spoke in a venomous tone.

"Ha. You would like to think so, wouldn't you father? Well allow me to put it into perspective for you. If you all would have heeded the warnings sweet cheeks over there gave you" the man said with a smile of satisfaction as he watched the horrid expressions form on the faces of his family members as they realized who he was talking about before continuing "Then none of this would ever had happened. You would all be safe back in your own time, poor Autumn would be conscious and I would never had been able to get my hands, lips and other things on my oh so cute little brother"

"SHUT UP YOU SICK FREAK!" Phoebe yelled unable to stomach her nephew's revolting words any longer.

Wyatt laughed at his aunt's annoyance and folded his arms across his chest as he watched the woman struggle in his youngest aunt's grasp.

"Phoebe, stop. If you go near him, he will kill you" the girl spoke trying to talk some sense into her sister.

"She's right Phoebe. He's not worth it" Piper said in a clam voice.

During the whole time Chris was wide awake thinking of a plan to get himself, his parents and aunts back to the future unharmed. Studying the atmosphere he could see that there were ten demons in all. There were four standing in front of the portal, two standing on either side of his brother, two on the right side of the attic and two more right beside his friend. Knowing that it would be smarter to take down his brother first to catch his two guards off hand would be the best way to go. That way he could kill the two of them while his family took care of the rest.

"He may not be worth it but it would make me feel much better"

"Phoebe please"

"Let her go auntie Paige, I can't wait to knock her on her ass" the man smirked.

Then without warning the man flew backwards several feet in the air before his body crashed into the wooden table causing him to lay still. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to escape Piper flicked her wrist at the two demons in front of her while Phoebe, Paige and Leo dealt with the four demons in front of them.

On the other side of the attic Chris orbed out and reformed in back of one of the demons and plunged an athame into his side causing him to burst into flames.

Suddenly Paige's screams filled the air as she was hit in the shoulder by an energy ball. The purple and red demon smiled at the witch's predicament as he advanced on her as he tired to make it to her feet once again before being telekinetically thrown to the floor.

"PAIGE!" yelled Phoebe getting the attention of her oldest sister who just blew up another demon.

Thinking quickly Piper flipped her right hand at her sister's assailant only managing to injure him.

"Ah" the demon cried out taking his eye off of the wounded witch to deal with the person responsible for his pain.

Seeing the oncoming danger Piper flicked her wrist at the demon again who avoided the blast and waved his arm in her direction, knocking her down to the ground.

"Leo a little help here" the woman called out just as the man had vanquished his second demon.

Hearing his wife's screams the man instantly sent a lightening bolt in the demons direction sending the electric currents through him until he was nothing more than a pile of ashes.

More screams could be heard as Chris vanquished another demon but his victory was short lived as an evil Wyatt made his way to his feet. Thinking quickly the boy sent a TK wave in his brother's direction causing the man to stumbling back several feet.

"Guys we have to hurry" the boy shouted as he threw a low voltage energy ball in his brother's direction. Only this time the male witch was able to raise his shield just in time deflecting it causing the ball to hit one of his demons who flew backwards and vanquished himself on a table leg.

Suddenly Chris could feel his throat closing up on him making it impossible for any air to enter his lungs. The boy grabbed uneventfully at the invisible force as he watched a smile form on his brother's lips. Then with all of the energy he had the boy waved his arm at his brother again causing the man to falter a little but unfortunately for the boy he was able to maintain his control.

After killing yet another demon Leo looked around trying to get a sense of the battle that was going on around him and was happy when he saw that there was only one demon left to go. He was about to help Phoebe when he noticed his younger son on his knees grabbing at his throat. Looking for the source of his child's aliment he saw his eldest son making a fist and smiling at his brother's condition. Not knowing what else to do the elder sent a lightening bolt in his son's direction.

Wyatt raised his shield just in time and gave his father a warning look as he stepped closer and closer to his younger sibling.

"How does it feel Chris? Feeling your life draining ever so slowly from your body?" the man said as he ascended upon the almost unconscious witch.

"LEO! Quick, Paige needs help" his wife's voice called out to him forcing the man to shift his attention from the battling brothers to his sister in law.

Making his way over to the two women the elder put his hands over the injured party and allowed the golden light to illuminate from his hands as the wound started to close.

"What, what is it" questioned Piper as the man looked from her sister to something just over his shoulder.

"Chris!" the woman called out before being thrown back.

"This is between me and him so just mind your own damn business!" the man shouted. He then lowered his shield and knelt down next to his brother so he was now eye level with him. The tortured look in his eyes gave the man both great pain and great pleasure. He wanted to teach his brother a lesson and force him back to his side once again but not without showing him what he was capable of. He may have loved the boy on many different levels but his insolence, constant defiance and annoying morality kept getting in the way. He didn't want to hurt him but he would do what was necessary to get the boy completely under his control even if he had to kill him and bring him back to life once again.

The pained screams of his last demonic guards wouldn't even dissuade him from his mission. He would break his lover down to the point of defeat, no matter what had to be done or the number of times he had to kill him. He would do what he had to, to get what he wanted.

"Did we get them all?" asked Paige as the group pulled her to her feet. When she was only met with silence she looked around the room to see what it was that was holding everyone's attention. There were her two nephew's only inches from each other while the older one had some type of magical hold over the other.

"Paige do you think you can call for Chris?" asked the boy's mother.

"I can try"

"Guys look" the middle sister spoke as the portal began to close. "We have to leave now!"

"NO! I'm not leaving without my son!" Leo said trying desperately not to panic.

"When we get home we can summon him but right now we have to leave" the woman continued in protest.

"Chris!" the boy's younger aunt called out as everyone around them became heartbroken when the attempt to save the boy from his brother's clutches failed.

"It's almost over Chris" the man whispered to his sibling that was now laying on the floor.

"NO!" Piper screamed helplessly as her sister guided her towards the portal that was now half its original size. "CHRIS"

Suddenly a blank stare came over the face of the older man and his hold on the boy seemed to have ceased as he was now coughing as air began to enter his body once more.

"What the hell's going on?" questioned the father of the two boys.

"I don't know but let's get Chris and get the hell out of here" said the middle witch as she and Leo made their way over to the boy and picked him up.

Now it made sense.

There behind Wyatt was a teary eyed Autumn, who without saying a word took the man in her arms and held him tightly as she rocked him back and forth in a soothing manner.

"Autumn" the boy's mother spoke.

The girl then put up her hand to silence the woman and pointed to the portal "You need to go now! Before more guards come and Wyatt heals himself" the woman spoke as she could now feel the man's powers working.

"We are not leaving you here! Just put him down and come with us" the woman commanded as she tried to take the girl by the arm before the girl roughly pulled way. "AUTUMN!" Piper yelled showing her impatience.

"Please. Just go" the said as she allowed the tears to flow freely knowing that life as she knew it was about to come to an end the second her husband was back on his feet.

"Piper, come on!" her youngest sister called back to her before following the rest of the group into the portal.

"I'll be fine. Just take care of Chris and help him change all of this. Trust me, it's the best way to help me"

With that Piper took one last look at the brave young woman that she hoped would love her son once again in the new and improved future before following the rest of her family into the portal as it closed shut behind her.


	21. The End, Or is it?

**Epilogue **

Chris sat alone in the darkness and silence of his mother's bedroom as he thought about the events that had unfolded just a few short hours ago. The rape at his brother's hands, the reaction of his parents and aunts as they watched his brother do those horrible things to him. He remembered wanting to die at that moment, anything to make that disgusted and pained look in their eyes disappear. Things only went from bad to worse as callous words were exchanged between his family members before they were taken away to be tortured by his brother's demons. Something that he knew they would not have survived but thankfully Autumn was able to get to them just before the torment could occur.

Autumn, his best friend and sister in law who had chosen to stay behind with the man that had caused her so much pain and heartache, but then again this didn't surprise him. She loved the man and would do anything to make him happy, even when he was at his most vicious; he just hoped that his brother loved her enough not to kill her for he perceived as her betrayal.

Suddenly the sound of the bedroom door opening captured his attention and stopped him from contemplating any further.

"Chris?" he heard his father's voice call out as the newly arrived lights temporarily blinded him.

"Hey" he responded in soft tone as he blinked several times before noticing his mother's presences. Damn it he wasn't in the mood for a speech or a Q&A session. He just wanted to lay there in the darkness something that his life seemed to be submerged in.

"How are you feeling?" the woman asked as she and her husband took a seat on either side of their youngest son.

"I'm alive" the boy answered as he continued to stare up at the ceiling.

What was he supposed to say? That he couldn't get the horrid images of what his brother did to him out of his mind? That he couldn't erase the memories he had of their repulsed expressions as they were forced to watch his brother kiss and fondle him right before their very eyes. He was sure that his response may have hurt his parents or seemed as if he wanted nothing to do with them but wouldn't the truth upset them more?

Leo could sense his son's apprehension and could only imagine what the boy must be going through. For the past year he was being followed around and accused of being evil by his own family when all he wanted to do was save his brother. A brother that would turn around and do the unthinkable to him and torture his best friend, the man's own wife, any and all of which were probably weighing heavily on the boy's mind. Leo wished that he could take away all of the boy's pain and give piece of mind to his youngest son who had already sacrificed so much for everybody else, now it was time for him to break down and depend on someone else for a change. But he knew that his son would never show weakness in front of his mother, not if he could help it anyway.

"Piper. Why don't you give us a second?"

"What? Why?" the woman questioned with a "there is no way I'm leaving his side" look.

"Please. It's important"

"Leo" the woman said in protest.

"Piper, please. Listen why don't you go and make Chris something to eat while we talk" Leo spoke while giving his wife a pleading look.

Knowing that whatever it was had to be of extreme importance to her husband and something that would help her son, the woman smiled slightly at the man before saying "Alright. I'll be down stairs if you need me. Ok sweetie?" kissing her son on the head and exiting the room.

Leo sat quietly at the boy's side thinking carefully about how to approach the subject while his son continued to stare a hole in the ceiling showing no emotion at all. This worried Leo terribly and he wondered if he would ever get the brave, smart, witty, sarcastic, surly young man he knew back.

"Chris" the boy's father began with extreme caution. When he didn't receive a response he continued. "I know this hard to be hard for you so I'm not going to push or force you to talk but I do want you to listen to me. Nothing that happened was your fault. Your brother…" the man trailed off and taking deep breath to calm himself down. He couldn't break down. His son needed him so had to be strong. "Your brother was sick. He's the one who should feel ashamed, not you"

At his father's words Chris shifted his attention from the ceiling to his father's tear filled eyes and that's when he finally let go. He didn't want to cry, he didn't want to appear weak or pathetic, but it just felt too good to stop. He could feel the weight instantly lifting off of his shoulders as his sobbing became heavier and his father held him close in a tight embrace.

"It's ok son. We'll get through this together. We don't even have to involve your mother if you don't want her to know what you're feeling. It could be just you and me. I will always be here for you Chris, whenever you need me, just call and I'll be there to give you whatever it is you need. I just…I love you so much son and I am so proud of you" the boy's father spoke through his own sobs.

Chris tightened his grip on his father happy to hear those words, words that he had waited so long to hear. He was finally aware that his father loved and cared for him and was nothing like what he appeared to be due to his brother's threats. Leo was holding him, telling him that he loved him and promised to be there for him like he had always dreamed giving him new found hope and once he was done healing and dealing with the pain of what was he could focus on the new future that was yet to be.

**FUTURE**

"Please" the woman begged as she stood chained to the wall of a cold, wet cell as the man she loved stood in front of her with a look of pure unadulterated hate and loathing. Never in a million years would she have ever thought that this day would come. The day that the man she loved would cross the fine line that separated his special brand of tainted love from hate. The day that he no longer held any regard for her life or well being. The day that he would sever their connection to each other and chose to turn her from his lover and best friend to his worse enemy.

And now as he stood before her with a fire ball in hand ready to end her life she wished that her love could have been enough to save him. To keep him from going over the edge and embracing the dark side that would strip him of his innocence and turn what was once his heart into a deep black pit filled with greed, self gratification and narcissism. Tears filled her eyes as the devil that had evaded her husband's body stood glaring at her with a blank stare.

She thought about begging for her life, making a promise to never betray him again but in the end there was nothing she could say or do to change the man's mind. She just hoped that there was a part of him that would still love and miss her once she was gone.

"Any last words" the man questioned in a cold voice that she didn't recognize.

Looking into his eyes she spoke the only words that made since to her. "I love you. No matter what, I will always love you" she said as a hint of pain and recognition of her words came over the man's hardened expression before it returned to it's impassive state.

"Yeah? I loved you too" he said before releasing the ball of death.

Autumn closed her eyes shut tightly and braced herself for the pain that she knew was going to follow. But when nothing happened she opened her eyes and looked up into the watery eyes of her husband as he waved his hand and the chains that held her firmly in place disappear freeing her and in her confused state she looked down just in time to see the light blue shield that seemed to be coming from her body fade away.

THE END

Well I hope that you all enjoyed the story and I would like to thank everyone who stuck with me from beginning to end and if you were reading this and haven't reivewed (like always) please review this chapter so I know what you thought about the ending. Again thank you all so much. YOU'RE THE BEST!


End file.
